Love and Destruction
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU Anakin didn't turn 18years post ROTS. On the verge of a second Galactic Civil War,strange things begin to happen, nightmares, Sith,and clones plague the galaxy. Luke and Ayslyn are becoming closer, but Anakin is drifting further from the Jedi he wasR
1. Bounty Hunter

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Paramore

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that had to do with Star Wars...yet. Just kidding.

A/N This is the first fic among three long, chaptered fics in my Star Wars AU storyline. It is set 18 years post ROTS, making Luke and Leia 18 years old. There are just a few notes I would like to make for these stories-One being that the law for no attachments for Jedi was destroyed, but it is highly frowned upon for a Jedi to marry or have children together. Two being that there will still be more, shorter fics in between these bigger ones.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part I- Bounty Hunter

Two figures stood outside the Jedi Temple. It was late at night on Coruscant, but the city seemed even more alive than it did during the day.

The first figure was that of a young woman, her blonde hair was loose, and flowing around her, her gray eyes scrutinized the building in front of her.

"Not much has changed," She remarked to her companion.

The second figure stared down at the rather short blonde," That is on the outside, my young Padawan. I fear that the world has grown darker since we left four years ago."

The Padawan and her Master quickly and easily grabbed their bags, and prepared to enter the Jedi Temple, meanwhile they continued their conversation.

"Father, exactly how much has changed since we left for Talus?" the girl asked.

Her father sighed. His hair was a grayish-white color now, but his gray eyes were just as vibrant as when he was young," It is believed we are once again on the brink of a Galactic Civil War, Ayslyn."

The thought struck Ayslyn hard, a war? Four years ago things had seemed as simple.

Ayslyn paused," I almost wish I would have kept in touch with the Temple while I was gone, I feel out of the loop."

Her father, Obi-Wan Kenobi, chuckled," Perhaps you should make up with Luke, you have not spoken for four years."

Ayslyn couldn't help but feel saddened by Obi-Wan's words, she wished she wouldn't have ignored Luke in the first place, but her pride wouldn't let her admit it. She wondered if Luke would even speak to her, he had tried to apologize, but Ayslyn had ignored him to the point of not seeing or hearing him since the day before she left.

"I wouldn't be surprised if didn't I recognize him at all, Master. In fact, I doubt he would recognize me, I have changed a lot in the past four years."

Obi-Wan scanned Ayslyn," You have changed, but in time I am sure the two of you will be just as you were before."

Ayslyn shook her head," We can never be the same, he forgot me, and now I have no need to speak to him."

Obi-Wan eyed Ayslyn warily," I thought you were above this juvenile fight, Ayslyn."

"I am."

Obi-Wan and Ayslyn entered their old apartment; it had remained vacant during their four years away. It still had some of their things exactly as they' left them, and a wave of an emotion Ayslyn couldn't identify overcame her. The two slowly entered the apartment, in silence.

Finally Obi-Wan turned back to Ayslyn," Then act like it."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two speeders zoomed in and around the traffic lanes of Coruscant, the first one happened to belong to the infamous bounty hunter, Gorm the Dissolver.

The second speeder held two occupants: Jedi Master Skywalker, and Jedi Padawan Luke Skywalker.

There was a huge resemblance between the father and son, both of them had wavy blonde hair, although Anakin's was a darker in color, but Luke's was getting darker with age.

They also shared many facial attributes such as their ice-blue eyes, the main differences between the two were only that Anakin was of a slightly bigger build, and was an inch taller than his son.

Anakin sighed in frustration," Luke, take the controls-I'll slow him down."

Luke shuffled over to the pilot seat as Anakin launched himself onto the back of Gorm's speeder.

"Why doesn't he ever let me do that?" Luke mumbled. He then found himself thinking about the speeder that his dad had 'borrowed' it was very nice, probably expensive too…

Suddenly Gorm's speeder dropped. It was going at full speed toward the Coruscanti ground.

"Sith," Luke cursed, and a swung his speeder downward at top speed, he was a better pilot than Gorm any day…

Luke felt a rush of excitement as his speeder neared the dark abyss that was the ground of Coruscant-no one knew exactly how far down it went.

Apparently Gorm didn't have the nerve to go down any further, and he pulled up, sending Anakin flying off the speeder, Luke rapidly pulled up, and caught his father safely in the cockpit.

"Nice flying, huh?" Luke grinned.

Anakin was too deep in concentration to notice," Don't get cocky."

Luke snorted," Me? I'm not the one who fell off of Gorm's speeder, _Master."_

Anakin glanced at Luke," Fine, if you think you can do it-then you try."

Luke smiled," Wait, you're letting me jump out of the speeder?"

Anakin nodded, and took over piloting as Luke bounded out of their speeder.

Usually Anakin and Luke were much closer, but the talk of another war had started to change the older Skywalker. Luke frowned when he thought about it, he and his father used to have loads of fun, but now all Anakin did was critize Luke for things both of them used to enjoy.

Luke landed on Gorm's speeder with a huff. Force, speeders were a lot harder on the outside than the inside.

Gorm grunted when he saw the Jedi Padawan on top of his speeder, and swerved left and right trying to knock him off. Luke gasped as his right hand almost slipped then Luke shakily withdrew his green lightsaber from his left pocket.

He ignited it, and jammed it into the top of the speeder, it created a smoking hole. Luke then began to create a circle of fried speeder with the saber. Unfortunately the saber dropped into the cockpit of Gorm's speeder.

Gorm growled," Jedi scum!" Gorm then hastened to throw the still ignited lightsaber out into the Coruscanti traffic lanes. Luckily Anakin managed to grab it before it was lost.

Luke glared at Gorm, and crawled into the hole his lightsaber had created. Then he made a grab for the controls of Gorm's speeder, but Gorm happened to be a cyborg and he easily threw Luke against the other side of his speeder. Luke winced...that was going to leave a bruise.

Luke was really wishing he had his lightsaber now, when another thought occurred to him, using the Force he took control of Gorm's steering mechanism. First, Luke spun the speeder around in circles, hoping to disorient the cyborg.

Then with a burst of speed Luke headed straight for the power lines, he knew that it would hurt, but he would survive…unlike Gorm. The cyborg's entire system would be fried after they flew through this.

He had been right, the electric currents stung him, but Gorm was completely fried, Luke stopped the speeder on the landing pad of the Senate building, causing three lone Senator's to run in fear of being smashed. He couldn't help but think his mother might not be very happy with him for that...

Luke jumped out of the smoking speeder, and was followed by Anakin hopping out of the other speeder.

Anakin inspected Gorm," Well, he's electrocuted for sure."

Luke smiled," Told you I could do it. I mean, I understand that you can too, but I mean you're not as young as you used to be, father."

Anakin mock glared at Luke," Indeed."

The two hastily climbed back into their speeder," Unfortunately we can't be sure if Gorm was truly behind the attacks toward Chancellor Skywalker."

Luke rolled his eyes," Honestly, dad, you can call mom by her name."

Anakin smiled, a rare thing these days," No, son you must remember your mother is my elder, you must show _respect _for your elders at all times."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayslyn decided against going with her father to the council chambers; instead she decided to look for anyone she remembered.

She settled on inspecting the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was beautiful and vivid.

The water was cool and green. Light trickled down and made shifting patterns on the bottom. Ripples of gentle waves were formed from the force of the waterfall hitting the surface high above...

Ayslyn sighed and sat down in an area of mediation, there were so many memories in this room.

Her mediation didn't last long, and she stood, smelling the floral arrangements. Suddenly, she paused.

Ayslyn felt the familiar presence of Leia, but she had heard from her father that Leia had left the order to become a senator…

Curious.

It didn't take Ayslyn long to find Leia Skywalker, the senator in question was sitting next to the waterfall kissing the smuggler, Han Solo.

Ayslyn gasped, and Leia looked up, her skin was flushed a deep red color.

"Who are you?" Leia asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"Ayslyn Kenobi."

Leia smiled," Hey Ays! I didn't know you were returning today."

Ayslyn shrugged," Well, I did, and do not worry I won't tell your father."

Han mouthed a short 'thank you' before he and Leia returned to what they had been doing.

Ayslyn continued on her way, the next place she visited was the Jedi Archives, maybe she would find someone who wasn't too busy to talk to her here.

She strolled into the room; the first occupant she saw appeared to be a tall, blue-haired, human Jedi Knight.

"Hello Ayslyn," She greeted the Padawan.

Ays smiled, she knew who this was," Hi, Meta. I see you've become a Knight."

Meta nodded, smiling," I did. I see you've grown…a bit. How old are you now, sixteen?"

Ayslyn nodded," Have you seen…"

"Luke? No, he and Anakin were looking for the bounty hunter who tried to assassinate Chancellor Skywalker."

Ayslyn frowned," I wasn't going to ask where Luke was."

"Who were you looking for then?"

"Um…" Ayslyn looked around," Well, who all is in here?"

Meta laughed," I don't recall. I think Iulio was in here earlier though."

Ayslyn resisted the urge to sigh," Thanks, Meta."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Obi-Wan sat back in his Jedi Council seat, it had been four years since he had set there for a council meeting, and it felt good to be back.

Anakin was sitting next to him, and Obi-Wan could tell that he was pleased with something, but his old Padawan had become so brooding that Obi-Wan couldn't tell. It worried him, Obi-Wan hated when Anakin entered one of his 'moods.'

"First of all," Master Windu began," Let us welcome Master Kenobi back to Coruscant."

There was a round of claps," Well, you did on Talus, Obi-Wan, but need you here, we do," Yoda explained.

"In other news," Master Mundi cleared his throat," Master and Padawan Skywalker disposed of the bounty hunter, Gorm."

Windu turned to Anakin," Did you learn if he was the one attempting to assassinate the chancellor?"

Anakin nodded a no," I'm afraid we were unable to extract any information, but I am confident that Gorm was hired by a new government faction. "

Obi-Wan looked incredulous," A faction against the Republic? Such as the separatists?"

Yoda closed his eyes, he looked older than ever," Dark times, these are."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Skywalker apartment was quiet the next morning, which was an uncommon phenomenon.

Anakin was rubbing his eyes, and watching the HoloNet news in silence. Padme sat beside him buried in data pads.

Even stranger was the fact that Luke and Leia were also hushed. The former was stuffing his face with food that Threepio had cooked, and the latter was playing with her cereal whilst staring at the holovid.

Finally, Anakin stood up. "Luke, are you ready for the dueling games today?" he asked.

Luke mumbled incoherently.

Padme gave her son a stern look," Please don't speak with you mouth full." Luke gulped down the rest of his breakfast before answering his father.

"To answer your question, I'm ready to win."

Leia rolled her eyes," What if you lose?"

Luke shrugged," I won't. So who am I dueling today anyway, dad?"

Anakin smiled," It's supposed to be a surprise duel. I can't tell you."

Leia hid her grin, and glanced at her father, Anakin was also suppressing a smile.

"Let's get a move on Luke before they disqualify you for being late…again."

The Jedi Temple Sparring Arena consisted of white floors and walls, Luke felt oddly out of place with both his father and himself wearing black robes.

Luke took a deep breath, his back was to his opponent, his dad smiled at him encouragingly," Don't worry, you have trained hard, and you will impress the Council."

Luke winced slightly," Thanks."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N It would be really nice if you reviewed, So I'm begging you too, it helps me to write.


	2. Duel

Love and Destruction

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Breaking Benjamin and My Chemical Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that had to do with Star Wars...yet. Just kidding.

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of this. I honestly didn't plan on beginning these chaptered fics for a long while, but I really couldn't hold off on it any longer. Please keep reviewing; it helps to keep me going. I'm going on vacation starting Wednesday but I'll probably take my computer with me so no need to worry yet.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part II- Duel

Ayslyn felt nervous jitters moving through her body, she was finding it impossible to focus on the Force. That probably wouldn't help her in this duel.

Her heart continued to pound in her ears as Master Yoda began to speak," Quiet, you must be," Yoda paused as the spectators became silent. For some reason it bothered Ayslyn more when they weren't speaking," Begin."

Ayslyn ignited her violet lightsaber, and spun around to face her opponent, but she had no time to study him for in a flash he was attacking her with a green bladed saber.

Ayslyn scowled, it was good thing she was well trained in Form III, it was the defensive form of lightsaber combat after all, and she was going to need it for this duel.

Her opponent was at least a head taller than herself, he but was quick. Ayslyn found herself having to dodge him so much that it was almost impossible to even begin to initiate her own blows.

Whilst fighting him she noticed nothing about her opponent except for the fact that he was much taller than her, and that he was an amazing duelist.

Ayslyn's opponent then took his lightsaber in both hands and utilized and overhand power blow downward toward Ayslyn. A flash of recognition screeched through her brain…Luke had used this move many times…

With a hard Force-push, Ayslyn sent who she now figured to be her old friend, Luke Skywalker hurtling toward the wall.

Surprisingly, Luke didn't make contact with the wall; instead with a powerful Force-leap he rushed at Ayslyn, and caught her off balance.

Now he was over her, his blade crossed against hers, she was laying in a vulnerable position…only her lightsaber stood between winning and losing this duel…

Luke was staring blindly in concentration; Ayslyn took the liberty to study her friend. He had grown a lot in four years, his hair was darker, and his face had lost much of its boyish look. Luke appeared to be grown, but Ayslyn knew better.

She made herself look into his deep blue eyes, _he was even more handsome than four years ago…_Ayslyn mentally scolded herself. She was only looking into his eyes to disorient him enough to get back into the duel, not to think about how handsome he was!

Her plan worked, Luke's eyes finally met hers, and he gasped out," Ayslyn?"

All of Luke's pressure on her saber was gone, and with a swift kick to his stomach, she gave herself enough time to get to her feet.

In the crowd, Master Windu turned to Anakin," Your Padawan is lacking focus," he commented.

Anakin sighed," He was only surprised, he will regain his composure."

Windu nodded," He is an impressive duelist, perhaps one day when he has learned to better control his emotions, I would like to teach him Form VII, Vaapad."

Anakin smiled, Mace seemed to be giving Luke a hidden compliment, and to Anakin's credit he'd taught Luke nearly everything he knew.

He turned back to the duel in front of him. Between the two dueling partners there seemed to be an odd intensity, as though there were tons of emotion underneath their strikes and feints.

Ayslyn made a fast, spinning move towards Luke's legs, but he easily parried the attack, and flipped over Ayslyn.

Anakin sighed, that was dangerous move. Ayslyn could have completely cut him in half if she had been paying attention.

Luke turned at an inhuman speed, and raised his lightsaber in a method of attack. Ayslyn seemed to be hiding a smile…with a wave of her hand Luke's lightsaber flickered off.

Anakin could tell that Luke was surprised, and he only managed to dodge Ayslyn's blade long enough to turn his lightsaber back on.

Then, Luke extended a hand, and a wave Force energy pulsed through the room, Anakin recognized it as Force Whirlwind.

Ayslyn was lifted into the air, and spun around multiple times; her lightsaber went flying out toward Luke in a last minuite attempt at subduing her opponent, but Luke caught it in his hand.

Mast Yoda's voice once again filled the room," Over this duel is, won Padawan Skywalker has."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Now for the worst part, _Luke thought to himself. The members of the Jedi Council would come up and speak to Ayslyn and himself about their performance…

Masters Yoda, Windu, and Mundi happened to be the ones who came, along with Anakin and Obi-Wan.

They started with Ayslyn.

"Impressive your skill was, Ayslyn," Yoda nodded to himself, "very impressive for one so young."

Ayslyn looked impassive, "Thank you, Master Yoda."

Luke blinked, surprised. Ayslyn had never been so…humble.

"It was impressive, but you will last hours in combat if you do not learn of a faster way to disarm your enemies," Windu added. Master Mundi nodded, in agreement with the others.

Obi-Wan and Ayslyn bowed their heads, and slowly left. Luke was having difficulty not staring at Ayslyn as she left. She was so formal, and on top of that she hadn't even acknowledged him!

A sharp jab in his side from Yoda's dense cane brought Luke out of his musings.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?" Anakin gave Luke the look-the look that said 'be polite or you'll regret it later.'

"Pay attention, you do not!" Yoda accused," but well you did."

"Yes, when you learn to control your emotions and to focus I would like to teach you some of the finer points of Vaapad," Master Windu supplied.

Master Mundi was the last to speak, "Your skill is immense, but you are very inexperienced in combat from what I can tell."

Luke sighed as soon as the masters were out of hearing range," They even find something wrong when I win!"

Anakin chuckled lightly," They are quite good at that."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke took a deep breath.

He was in the gardens, and from where he was standing Luke could see the glowing lights of Coruscant's nightlife.

It was a magnificent scene especially among the mesmerizing gardens of the temple.

So much had happened in four years, but Luke hadn't really realized it until he had seen Ayslyn today.

Suddenly, a familiar presence announced itself in the Force. Luke felt all of his nerves prickle, and his heart quicken. _Sithspit, it's just Ayslyn!_

Upon seeing Luke standing there, Ayslyn turned around to leave, there was no reason to deal with this now anyway...

"Wait," Luke called.

Ayslyn stopped, definetly not because he wanted her to-it was more like she was surprised by how much older his voice sounded. Yeah, that was it.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she spun around. Luke was right in front of her now, not even a foot away.

Ayslyn opened her mouth, she was considering saying something sarcastic, but found she was incapable of saying anything, so she closed her mouth.

Luke smirked, his blue eyes were still annoyingly searching her face.

Her heart fluttered, but Ayslyn ignored it, Jedi don't really have emotions anyway, right?

"No hello?" Luke asked, still smirking.

Ayslyn felt her lips try to form a smile, but she didn't let them, instead she frowned,"No goodbye?"

Luke's smirk/smile faded,"Ayslyn, I'm sorry!" Ayslyn couldn't stand it anymore, she turned and stomped off.

Saddly, Luke was just as stubborn as ever, and he followed her.

Using the Force, Luke flipped over her head, blocking her exit.

Ayslyn tried to push past him, but Luke's hands were firmly attached to her shoulders,"Look, I know you're not going to listen to me...but I have something that I was going to give you the day you left. I'm bringing it by your apartment later."

Ayslyn didn't reply, but turned on her heel and left.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke shuffled about in the darkness.

The Kenobi apartment was in his sight now. With a shallow breath, Luke withdrew two letters from his pocket. He was rather proud of himself, both letters were handwritten...which was rare- most people used data pads.

The first letter was wrinkled, and smashed from four years of being jammed in a closet. It was _the _letter. The stupid love note he had written the day Ayslyn had left. He loathed that day, the note was a great idea, but apparently when he decided to take a 'nap' he had woken up a bit too late.

The second letter was one he had written earlier that day, it told the story of how Luke had slept instead of said goodbye.

With a sigh Luke placed the two letters under the blast door, and waited.

After three seconds, they were gone.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayslyn stared at the two, folded sheets of paper. They looked ordinary, but she realized otherwise, the Force told her that what the letters said was the truth.

Ayslyn looked at the two of them. The first one said **_READ FIRST!!!_ **inl arge letters.

She slowly opened the letter, and began to read the messy sprawl that was Luke's handwriting.

It read:

**_Ayslyn,_**

**_I wanted to try to explain why I never showed up to say goodbye to you. _**

**_It's a long story, but here is the shortened version, I was afraid to say goodbye to you. I'm not really sure why, but finally I asked my mom for advice on the subject. She advised me to write a you a handwritten letter. That was what I did...in the letter my feelings just sort of-spilled out, but afterward I was really tired...I had been so upset I couldn't sleep the night before. So, I hade twenty minuites to spare, and I decided to take a short nap. Obviosuly I woke up too late, but I ran all the way to the landing pad anyway. You were all ready gone, and although it was probably stupid, I kept the letter I wrote you all this time. _**

**_I want you to keep it. It's yours afterall...it's just a bit late._**

**_Love,_**

**_Luke Skywalker_**

Ayslyn snorted loudly, then winced, she didn't want to wake her father her up at this time of night, he was always in a bad mood anyway. It was hard to believe that Luke hadn't said goodbye because he had to _sleep. _Of all things!

Finally, Ayslyn hastily opened the last letter, and began to read:

**_Dear Ays,_**

**_I hope you don't think I'm a coward for not saying this to your face, but I wanted to tell you so much...plus it's waaaay too mushy to say out loud. You've always been there, and now that I'm losing you I've realized how much time I've waisted being a nerf. You know me better then I know myself, and I just feel like my chest is constricting when I think about you not being here for years. Who will tell me when I'm being a sleemo? Who will go with me on all of those crazy missons? I don't know what to do without you-you're my best friend. Do you remember that time you comforted me after my nightmare? You told me that so long as there was love in the universe nightmares would stay in dreams...I still don't understand, but I know what you mean about the love thingy. I know I'm only fourteen, but I wanted to tell you that...that I think I'm in love with you._**

**_Farewell My Friend,_**

**_P.S From the guy you call, Jedi wannabe nerf face...which is really annoying by the way._**

Ayslyn found herself smiling...not that she would ever admit that she was smiling about an old love letter...

Ever.

**A/N Plzz review. It would be very nice, *hint* hint***


	3. Mission

Love and Destruction

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to All Time Low

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything that is original or EU canon.

A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm not very pleased with this chapter, but I'm going to try to do well with these next ones I'm going to write. This fic and the following chaptered sequels are going to have twenty chapters each, although it might have more if this story picks up more reviews. I'm sorry I didn't manage to update this while I was on vacation!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part III- Mission

Life at the Jedi Temple had never been 'ordinary', but Ayslyn Kenobi was not afraid to admit that she barely recognized it anymore.

The Padawan in question was in one of the Padawan training rooms, sitting alone with her head leaning against the wall. Behind her Meta Dogu, Eron Yinn, Iulio Antilles, and Ahsoka Tano were playing around with equipment.

Ayslyn smiled to herself, it was good to know that Ahsoka hadn't changed…even when so many others had.

"What's wrong?"

Ayslyn jumped up; it was Luke. When had he shown up?

"W...what makes you think something's wrong?" Ayslyn stuttered.

Luke raised an eyebrow," That."

Ayslyn held back a sigh," Well you're wrong."

Luke shook his head, obviously he didn't believe her. His took her hand, a devilish grin on his face," Come on, let's go for a ride."

Ayslyn followed him, and the others watched enthusiastically.

"Told you it would happen, you owe me ten credits," Meta muttered, holding her hand out to Eron.

"It hasn't happened yet!" Eron replied.

Iulio rolled his eyes," _Yet, _is the operative word in that sentence."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, where do you want to go?" Luke asked, diving into the mid-morning traffic.

Ayslyn shrugged," How about Coruscant Park?"

Luke glanced at her, a coy smile on his face," I was thinking…the HoloNet Theatre?"

"No!" Ayslyn cried in exasperation," Have you forgotten our last trip there?"

Luke shook his head," You mean right before the Conflict on Velmor? When those two Dark Jedi had taken Princess Si'letti hostage?"

Ayslyn nodded," They were the first Dark Jedi since the Clone Wars, The Shimmer, and Leeto."

Luke chuckled softly," Perhaps you're right, HoloNet Theatre might not have been the best idea…"

"Of course I'm right."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"I saw that!" Ayslyn waved her finger in Luke's direction.

Luke took his hands off the controls to swat Ayslyn's hand away.

"What do you think you're _doing_?!" Ayslyn demanded," Keep your hands on the controls!"

Luke then purposely waved his hands around in the air, laughing like a maniac. Two Twi'lek children in the speeder next to them were gawking and pointing at him.

Ayslyn seized his hands, and forced them back onto the controls," You've already made a fool of yourself."

Luke sighed," I don't remember you ever worrying about appearances."

Ayslyn didn't reply, she merely tucked her Padawan Braid behind her left ear.

Luke was also silent for several fleeting seconds before adding," You've changed."

Ayslyn turned to look at her friend, his eyes were on the road, and he remained stoic, but she could sense that his emotions were running away with him.

"So have you," She commented lightly, Luke's emotions hadn't been such an issue before.

"Not as much as you have."

Ayslyn took a deep breath," I've matured…something that you have yet to do."

Luke tore his eyes away from the traffic, and gaped at her," I _am _mature, Ays."

"Luke, you-look I didn't mean that you hadn't grown up. You have, but I think you seek too much adventure, Jedi do not do that."

Luke glared at the controls," You sound like my father," he muttered, darkly.

Ayslyn laughed," Anakin? No way! Anakin is just as action prone as you!"

Luke sped up; surpassing the speed limit, but Ayslyn said nothing.

Finally, Luke spoke," My father and I are not on the best of terms anymore."

Ayslyn was surprised, Anakin and Luke had always been close," What exactly happened?"

Luke pounded the controls in frustration," I don't know! One moment he was as he always was, and now-now it's like he doesn't trust anyone. He analyzes everything I do, and acts as though I'm still a youngling…"

Ayslyn was shocked," I am sure he has good reason, Luke. He is probably just worried about you, and…well I've heard some awful speculations about another Galactic War, you know Anakin…he dislikes war."

Luke nodded absently," You're probably right." He suddenly broke into a wide grin, and the speeder spiraled downward at full speed.

Ayslyn gripped her seat with fear," Pull up!"

Luke just laughed as the speeder neared the ground, Ayslyn felt her stomach heave, and suddenly…

They stopped.

Ayslyn opened her eyes; she hadn't realized she'd closed them. Luke gestured to the greenery around them," Welcome back to Coruscant Park!"

Ays groaned," Never do that to me again._"_

Luke walked around, and opened Ayslyn's speeder door," Never," He agreed; fingers crossed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Jedi High Council was gathered in their chambers.

For the first time in several years, all twelve members were present.

Master Windu was speaking," We have sensed the darkside. It has clouded our vision, and is stronger than it has ever been. We do not know what this means, but we have discovered the focal point of the new darkside energy."

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, both Jedi were on edge.

"The darkside is strongest on the former Sith planet, Ziost. We have decided to send four of our top Jedi to the planet for an underground investigation."

"Decided, we have that go you will Obi-Wan and Anakin."

Anakin set up in his chair," Who are the other Knights accompyning us?"

Yoda shook his head," Not knights. Go with you, your padawans will."

"I mean no disrespect master, but are you sure Luke and Ayslyn are ready for this?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin nodded in agreement with Obi-Wan.

Master Windu cocked an eyebrow," You do not have faith in your apprentices?"

"Master-"Anakin began.

Yoda interrupted him," To have faith in them, you must learn."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Coruscant Park was stunning. It was amazing to Luke how the park could be so bright and alive whereas the rest of the galaxy seemed to be falling into chaos.

Luke smiled as Ayslyn showed him a flower native to Talus. They were wandering around the park, and Luke was the happiest he'd been in a while.

"So, what's happened since I've been gone?" Ayslyn asked, the two of them had sat on one of the park's many benches for a rest.

Luke laughed," A lot. What exactly do you want to know?"

Ayslyn smirked," How many misadventures did you end up in?"

Luke plucked at some weeds growing next to the bench," Ah, I don't know what you mean! I _never _get in to any 'misdaventures'!"

Ayslyn scoffed," No need to lie, just tell me about a couple of them…they're very entertaining."

Luke scowled, but obliged, and his answer alone took an hour to explain.

Finally, the two made their way to the landing pad, the Coruscanti sun was setting, and both had felt their fathers' annoyance at their disappearance through the Force.

The two Jedi Padawans strolled down the winding path that led to their speeder, talking about random subjects.

"…so then," Luke was saying," My dad said, Luke, I cannot believe you went sky-diving without me!"

Ayslyn and Luke broke out into a fit of laughter causing a nearby clone trooper to give them a lengthy glance.

"I hate when they do that," Luke said in a hushed tone," It's so unnerving."

Ayslyn nodded," Have you ever seen them without their mask things on?"

Luke shook his head as they climbed into the speeder.

"Well I've heard that they are actually the clones of Jango Fett, and that Boba Fett is also a clone," Ayslyn explained.

Luke snorted," Yeah right."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin and Padme embraced.

"Do you have to go? With everything going on in the senate…I wish I was going with you," Padme whispered.

Anakin gently stroked Padme's back," I wish you were going with us too…a Sith world is much safer than the senate."

Padme chuckled.

From their other side, Luke and Leia were speaking in hushed tones. It was obvious their conversation was not as light as their parents.

"I think that all of this Ziost business has something to do with the Senate," Luke commented.

"That's unlikely, Ziost has nothing to do with Senatorial affairs," Leia replied.

Luke sighed," What if, this entire Ziost mission is just a fraud, set up by the person out to assassinate mom?"

Leia dipped her head in thought," Speaking of which, I am sure that it is Senator Rolin Parp, yesterday he made a complete anti-democracy speech, people even applauded!"

"Parp, the short, jumpy, man? I doubt he could do anything-"

Suddenly, Leia all but jumped into her brother's arms," Be careful, alright? Something's happening."

"Aren't I always careful?"

_~ 2 Days Later, Aboard the shuttle, **Forest Wing.~**_

Essence Valor twirled her two-bladed red and green lightsaber, practice never ceased for a Dark Jedi, especially not when they were growing close to completing their plan.

She flicked a strand of long, black hair from her face, and Valor's eyes flashed a violent shade of green.

"The key to double-bladed combat is focus," said the Zabrak standing in front of her.

The Zabrak was formally called Darth Basum, but who Valor knew as Telem Bakk.

"Yes, Telem."

Truthfully, Valor just wished that the upcoming battle was already over, it was going to be a bloody massacre.

Valor could still remember her Jedi days, and she knew from experience,, that they would fall right into the trap.

The Sith and the Dark Jedi had been working together for years, preparing to take what was rightfully theirs.

The current Lord of the Sith was Lord Salin, but it was always hinted that he was actually controlled by a…higher power.

Not to mention that Lord Salin had broken the rule of two, and now there had to be hundreds of darkside users hiding on Ziost. The planet's natural darkside energy cloaked their presence.

A blaring alarm sounded throughout the shuttle, and Telem raced into the cockpit, Valor on his heels.

"What's going on?" Valor demanded as soon as she sank into the co-pilot's chair.

"Incoming ships," Telem growled.

Valor stretched out with the force…four Jedi.

Telem smiled, sardonically," It's time for us to do our job."

Valor nodded, but couldn't form a smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin Skywalker swiftly maneuvered his X-Wing, Luke copied his move, and the Kenobi's followed with a similar but simpler technique.

"There's a shuttle coming in point 0.5," Ayslyn's voice crackled over the personal comm.

Anakin frowned in concentration," I don't recognize the make."

Over the comm, Anakin heard Luke sigh in exasperation," Why are we sitting here talking about it? Shouldn't we be blasting it to pieces?"

"Patience," Obi-Wan's voice chided. Anakin scowled, perhaps he should inform Obi-Wan that Luke was his Padawan, and that Anakin could chide him himself.

"What do you think it's doing here?" Ayslyn queried.

Anakin felt the presences of the shuttle's occupants. Apparently, the others had had the same idea.

"There are only five people on board," Luke remarked.

Obi-Wan groaned," They're darkside users."

"That's to be expected father, we are on the Sith world of Ziost after all," Ayslyn commented, lightly.

"What do we do about them?"

It was Luke who had spoken, and Anakin could sense an unusual amount of fear and tension underneath Luke's words.

Worry briefly flashed through Anakin, why would Luke be afraid? A haunting memory of when he was Luke's age stirred inside him…had fear really almost led him down a dark path? Anakin was worried Luke would do the same.

"We won't attack them," Anakin ordered over the comm.

He could feel the others' radiating surprise.

"How are we supposed to get past them, then?" Luke demanded.

Anakin smiled," We out fly them."

Luke sighed," Let the chase begin."

A/N Please review, It would be very kind. I wrote this at the beach, and on the way there, and back…unfortunately I didn't have internet service until I returned.


	4. Chase

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Sugarcult.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. At all.

A/N Sorry for the long updating wait, I was grounded from the computer. So, here is part four, finally. Please review, It helps me to write, and thanks to all who have done so all ready. This might be slightly shorter than others, or it might not. But if it is, I'm sorry.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part IV- Chase

Luke gripped his controls, tightly. The black velvet of space seemed to stretch on forever, and Luke loved the feeling of being free. He loved the feeling that maybe he could fly off into the stars and escape the troubles looming in the future.

Luke sighed and took a deep breath, yes, he wanted to be free, but right now he had a job to do.

His father's voice crackled over the comm," Luke and I will fly towards Ziost to draw the shuttle into the chase, and you two," he said, indicating Ayslyn and Obi-Wan," need to put pressure on the shuttle, fire at it, and engage it, but make sure that it isn't destroyed."

"Why can't it be destroyed?" Luke asked. He still didn't understand why his father was worried about whether or not the shuttle was destroyed.

Anakin seemed to hesitate," We need to try to get information out of the people aboard, and we can't do that if they're dead." Luke tensed he could sense something else behind his father's words.

The shutle was now hovering in front of them, preparing to shoot.

"Let's go," Anakin commanded. In a flash of speed, Anakin and Luke accelerated, and their X-Wings shot toward the planet.

The shuttle took the bait. It was surpirisingly fast, but it was no match for the speed of the smaller fighters.

However, it did happen to have the biggest Force forsaken guns Luke had ever seen. He dived and only barely managed to dodge a huge green plasma like blast.

"Be careful, Luke. We're going to start entering the atmosphere," Anakin pointed out.

"I know that," Luke snapped.

He then spoke to Artoo," Can you increse the speed?"

There was a positive beep, and Luke's X-Wing sped up, rocking slightly as it entered the atmosphere of Ziost.

From the otherside of the shuttle, Ayslyn swerved to avoid being hit with the shuttle's energy blasts. Unfortunately, she swerved right into Obi-Wan's fighter.

The two fighters began to twirl at an alarming rate, Ayslyn's X-Wing slammed into the side of the shuttle, but it was still intact. Thank the Force that shuttle's back deflector shields had been off.

That gave her an idea, she aimed her own lazer at a point in the back of the shuttle. She didn't know what the point was called, but she could recall Luke pointing it out earlier, he had said that it would disarm the gun system.

Ayslyn's plan worked, and on top of that she must of hit something else in the shuttle because it went soaring toward the surface of Ziost.

The shuttle didn't gain enough speed to blow up on impact because it's engines were still intact, but it would be enough to rattle the beings inside.

The four Jedi watched as the shuttle landed, smoke flowing into the cold air of Ziost.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Valor scuttled out of the shuttle, coughing loudly. Telem was still inside, searching for the others.

She leaned against a frozen tree, her breath formed fog in the air. She could see the Jedi's fighters landing only a few spans away.

She gasped for another breath, and calmed herself through the Force. Whilst she did that Telem stormed out of the shuttle, a tall Twi'lek male came behind him.

The Twi'lek's face was emotionless and stoic, and Valor couldn't being herself to remember his name.

Telem cleared his throat," The others did not survive the landing."

Valor nodded, shakily.

The Jedi were getting closer.

Valor took three steps back so that she could stand on the left of Telem; the Twi'lek was on his right.

Valor's breath caught in her throat as the first two Jedi entered the clearing. She recognized both of them.

Anakin and Luke Skywalker, she had only met them once. When Valor had been ten years old, and was still living at the Jedi Temple she had met Master Skywalker at a dueling tournament.

Valor, although she was several years older than Luke, had had to duel him. Much to her embarrasment, Essence Valor had lost.

Valor felt her anger boil inside her. That had happend ten years ago, and here the Skywalker's were again...this time she could not lose the duel.

Luke ignited a green lightsaber, and Anakin ignited a blue saber. At the same time, two other recognizable Jedi came sprinting up.

Obi-Wan and Ayslyn Kenobi.

A wave of fear flowed through Valor. She was about to duel with the Skywalker/Kenobi team.

Telem sensed her fear, and whispered," Do not fear, Essence. We are strong."

Valor felt herself relax.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The duel began with one quick movement.

A rather familiar looking, female, Dark Jedi raced at Luke, and attacked visiously.

Luke parried her attack, and attempted to cut across her right shoulder.

That was when the duel really began.

The darkside user in the middle, a tall, human, male slowly edged toward Anakin; he was clearly the most experienced of the three.

The Twi'lek had acted foolishly. He brandished his saber, and began using energy zapping moves against Obi-Wan and Ayslyn. That was a major mistake; the Kenobi's used Form III lightsaber combat, and their defensive saber work would easily tire the Twi'lek.

Valor losth her footing, and barely managed to dodge Luke's lightsaber, then she ended up nearly getting her head sliced off by Ayslyn Kenobi's saber. The Twi'lek usec the distraction to his advantage, and kicked Ayslyn into a tree.

Ayslyn blinked a couple of times, dazed. Then she jumped up, and finally took the offensive against the Twi'lek.

It didn't take long. The Twi'lek had only lasted a couple of minuites.

On the other hand, the two other duels were still in full swing. With a quick nod Ayslyn rushed off to help Luke, and Obi-Wan to help Anakin.

Darth Basum was not the most experienced Sith that Obi-Wan and Anakin had ever fought, but he was strong. It seemed to take forever to get him on the ground, his last words were," I wish to die."

At that time, Valor had fallen to the ground. Her weapon was gone, and Luke and Ayslyn stood over her, lightsaber's ready.

She gasped, meekly," I-I want to see Telem."

"Why should we care what you want?" Luke asked.

Valor said nothing.

Obi-Wan sighed," What is your name?"

Her answer sounded more like a a weary breath," Valor."

Recognition blazed in Luke's eyes.

"Essence Valor?"

Valor nodded.

Everyone was quiet for a lon while, but Valor broke it with," I want to see Telem."

"He is dead," Anakin said, simply.

The entire planet seemed to be silent. The only sound was Valor's soft weeping.

Eventually, Luke bent down to Valor's eye level.

"If you swear to never work for evil again, and not to tell your superior about us. We will let you go."

Valor looked up at Luke, with pleading eyes.

Then she nodded, stood, and was gone.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Plzz review!!


	5. Vote

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listneing to nothing. It makes me sad.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all.

A/N Okkkkkaaaayyy. Sorry if you beelieved my last chapter was less than adequate. Although it is not exactly fantiastic, and I do not care for it myself, it will be really important in the sequels to this story. Anyway, I just started highschool last week ,and this is the first chance I've gotten to update...so...here is part five. Please review!!!

Important Note- This chapter is switching back to Coruscant so you can see what's happening there. Politcs is not my strong point so I'm trying to give this a more emotional view than a politcal stand point.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part V- Vote

There was a long pause in the Senate building as Senator Rolin Parp of Salliche cleared his throat," I call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Skywalker." Rolin Parp was rather short, with watery brown eyes, and always seemed to be twitching. Despite all of these abnormalities Senator Parp had high favor in the Senate.

Of course, Chancellor Skywalker _had_ had many supporters herself, but her backing of the Military Decrease Bill had caused her t loose much favor. The whispers of war had the senate on edge, and few them seemed to be in favor of a cut in military funding.

Chancellor Padme Amidala Skywalker was standing firm and stoic. No one could have guessed the inner turmult she was feeling except maybe the Nabooan Senator, Leia Skywalker, her own daughter.

This was the very thing both of them had feared. Without Padme leading the Galactic Senate corruption would surely become more common, and more military forces would be funded...basically it was being set up for war.

Leia couldn't take this any longer. She hit a rather large button on the view screen in her Senatorial chair. HEr only hope was that she would be allowed to speak.

One of Padme's aids turned to her, and Padme frowned, and gently shook her head no. The aid raised her voice above the noise," The Senate does not recognize the Senator from Naboo at this time."

Leia felt dejected.

Why was her mother doing this? Surely Padme didn't want to see the Republic fall into more corruption. With a sigh, Leia sat back for a second. After several minuites of deliberation, that Leia did not even listen to, it was decided they would vote before they adjourned the senate.

Leia didn't hesitate to hit the button again.

Once again, the Chancellor's aid turned to Padme.

"The Senate will now recognize Leia Skywalker of Naboo."

Leia took a deep breath as her chair slowly hovered closer to the center chair.

"My fellow Senators, you must see the hypocrisy behind this vote of no confidence. There is no reason for Chancellor Skywalker to be taken out of office unless you all wish for more corruption in the political affairs of the Republic, and surely no senator would want that unless they themselves were corrupted by wealth and power. For those of you who are worried about another Galatic Civil War there is obviously no outward threat to the Senate at the present time; the threat is inward."

Leia stopped. What else could she say?

There was more deliberation, and then Padme spoke, her voice wavered slightly," The Senate recognizes the Salliche Senator, Rolin Parp."

Parp wasted no time saying what he wanted to say.

"The only thing that is clear to me is that your naivity on political matters is indeed too great for you to comprehend, Senator Skywalker. For at this moment, on a secluded planet, the political faction that has been trying to kill Chancellor Skywalker has prepared an army to destory this republic. The only way to stop them from succeeding is to send all of our strongest forces, including all Jedi to the planet whilst we prepare our own military."

The senate applauded loudly.

Three hours later Rolin Parp became the Supreme Chancellor.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two Skywalker women were walking at a brisk pace. Behind them Senators Organa, Mothma, Taa, Howler, and Dio.

"What must we do?" Leia whispered to her mother.

Padme looked grim," We will stop the progression of a second Galactic War."

Bail Organa paused mid-step," I do not mean to sound skeptical Amidala, but what can we do against a strong, prepared army? We do not even know which planet Parp was speaking of."

"Ziost," Leia commented," The planet is Ziost. My father, brother, and the Kenobi's were sent there to investigate."

Mothma nodded," Even so, we must have a strong plan in order to get past the fact we have little knowledge."

"Well, we don't have one," Padme supplied.

The group of senators left the senate building feeling little more than helpless.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Sorry about crapiness. My life is in shambles right now, and it makes it difficult to write.


	6. Sith Army

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music

Disclaimer: I don't own SW. At all. It's sad, isn't it?

A/N Okay, here is what will hopefully be the chapter that is the ending of writer's block. I had troubles with that disease during the last couple chapters, as you could probably tell. Anyway, I'm trying, with thi chapter, to bring in a sort of Star Wars adventure sense...but in my fourteen years of life I have yet to perfect any sort of action/adventure writing. So, fingers crossed!

Speacil Note: If any of you enjoy this series, please read the newest installment, Skywalker Pyschoanalysis, set before Love and Destruction, and after Teenage Terror.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part VI- Sith Army

Ziost was a cold, barren, planet, with burnt remains of an emorous forest, and a ruined Sith temples shattering it's perfect emptiness. The four Jedi were at a loss of where to begin looking for the Sith command center. With so much darkside energy surrounding the planet it would be near impossible to locate the exact location of the Sith command center.

However, Anakin, as always, had formed a plan.

The four Jedi were hiding in the not so ample shubury, watching as two battle droids on speeder bikes neared them from the south.

Obi-Wan was counting down the time until they should jump, otherwise Anakin and Luke would do something stupid. " One...Two..."

Anakin and Luke shared a breif look," _Three!"_

In that split second, Luke and Anakin jumped. Luke flipped onto the back of the second speeder bike, and shoved the droid off with enough force to hopefully shatter its entire system.

Anakin had activated his lightsaber, and it easily disposed of the droid. In a matter of seconds, both Skywalker's were sitting on the speeder bikes awaiting the Kenobi's to jump on to one or the other.

"Why can't we fly?" Ayslyn asked, her nerves getting the better of her.

"Because we did all of the work," Anakin replied.

Luke shrugged," I just wanted to fly."

Ayslyn grumbled something under her breath, and moved to get on Anakin's speeder bike.

Obi-Wan jumped over her head and landed on the back of the seat," Sorry, Ayslyn. Both of them fly like maniacs, but Anakin has more experience."

Ayslyn groaned, and climbed onto Luke's bike.

"We'll stop when we find a place suitable to explore," Obi-Wan instructed," You two," he pointed at Luke and Ayslyn," follow behind this speeder at all times."

"I think it will be you who is following us," Luke said, grinning.

Anakin smirked," We'll see, young one."

Luke hit the thrusters and both bikes were hurtling through the air at such speed the pilots couldn't see, but they didn't need to. They had the Force, afterall.

Anakin began to swerve in and around the burnt trees, and Luke followed suit.

Ayslyn's arms tightened around the younger Skywalker's waist.

Luke grinned," Oh, I knew you would come around."

Aylsyn quickly loosened her grip, but changed her mind when Luke increased the speed.

"You're going to kill us! You can't even see where you're going!" Ayslyn felt her stomach flip as Luke once again, increased the speed of the bike, and then lowered it to a couple of centimeters above the ground.

Anakin noticed he was beginning to fall behind, so he also increased the speed of his bike. Both bikes were now at maximum speed...now it was time to see who was the better pilot.

Anakin didn't lower the speed of the bike as he slammed it to a mere centimeter or so above the ground.

Luke did the same, but with a slight miscalculation the bike slammed into a peaking rock.

Both occupants were thrown out of the bike with enough force to lift a ship off the ground.

Luke, using the Force, slowed his speed so that he was able to land on the ground softly, and although Ayslyn was doing a good enough job herself, he flipped into the air and caught the petite, blonde, padawan.

Ayslyn glared at him,"Put me down, Skywalker."

"Fine." Luke dropped Ayslyn to the ground.

Anakin, who was very absorbed in the comedic wreck, was too distracted to notice what was happening, and before he realized it the speeder bike was less than a second away from hitting a black tree.

The two Jedi leaped out just in time...directly in front of a ruined Sith temple.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The four Jedi were crouched on the north side of the Sith temple; all of them kept shuddering. The air was frigid, but the presence of the darkside made it even worse.

Anakin cleared his throat," We should split up, Obi-Wan and I will find the command center. You two should go to the southside of the Sith temple, and inform the council about our findings thus far."

"What?! You can't do this without us!"

Luke felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. Did his father really have so little faith in him?

Anakin rolled his eyes in exasperation. " We are perfectly capable of handling this simple task ourselves."

"This is hardly a 'simple task', that is why the council assigned us to help you. Do you not trust us?" Luke snapped.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on Luke's shoulder," Do not be irrational, Luke. Of course we trust you-"

Luke cut in. "-then why can't we come with you? We are younger-"

In an attempt to stop Luke before he went too far, Ayslyn whispered," Luke..."

He didn't listen to her warning.

Luke contiued on, "- and our abilities are-"

"Your abilities are not yet fully developed," Anakin pointed a finger at Luke, accusingly," and you will do as we say and contact the council, _padawan."_

Luke sighed, "Yes master."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_~In the Sith Command Center~_

A ghost-like blue figure began to fade out of view.

"Wait, my master, how exactly do you plan on getting all of the Jedi here?" the voice belonged to a rather accomplished Sith apprentice, Darth Malo.

"How many times must we go over this, you kretheing fool!"

Darth Malo shrank back.

The figure let out a weary sigh. "I will easily be able to posess Parp. As soon as I manage this, he will be another body for me. It is a simple Force technique I perfected in the afterlife. From his body I will finally execute Order 66, and hopefully turn one of the most powerful Jedi alive."

Malo nodded," Thank you, master."

With that the apparition vanished into the Force one again.

Darth Malo stood. The first battle was soon to begin, that is if his master truly had enough power to enter Chancellor Parp's mind.

The Jedi would surely fail they had never faced an army such as this one. A Sith Army.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Plzz review :) There should be a reference to something Darth Vader did a lot in the original SW....can you guess what it is?!


	7. Meld

Love and Destruction

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: listening to Hoobastank

Disclaimer: I do not own SW in any way, shape, fashion, or form.

A/N In case you haven't heard my computer screen has been broken. It is sad but true, and I will try as hard as can to update this as much as possible, but I have a hectic schedule. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would love for you to review...it motivates me to update more often. Also, if any of you have any ideas for more fics in this series please add it to the review!

Info: This is part of a long series which includes( thus far)- _My Heart, Attack of the Padawans, The Masters Strike Back, The Pranking Menace, Nightmare Tribulation, Escapade Via Skywalker, Farewell My Friend, Reclaiming Family, Teenage Terror, Skywalker Psychoanalysis, and Love and Destruction._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part VII- Meld

Luke and Ayslyn stood in the shadow of the south side of the ruined Sith temple. They appeared to be the only living beings for miles and miles, but that was not so.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had already entered the temple to search for the hidden Sith base. but according to their last comm call they had found nothing.

Ayslyn had her personal comm unit pulled out, and both were waiting for some of the council members to answer their call.

It was taking longer than expected, and the two padawans had already tried the comm link twice.

Ayslyn bit her lip," This isn't like them. The council members always answer right away."

Luke shook his head," Maybe they are busy."

"Too busy to answer the holo comm at least once out of three calls? Something must have happened-"

Just as Ayslyn said that the holo comm made a clicking noise, and the image of Masters Windu and Yoda appeared.

"News you have, padawans?" Yoda was oddly calm, whereas Master Windu seemed to be on edge.

Ayslyn cleared her throat," Yes. Just before we reached Ziost we were attacked by an unknown model of shuttle. Upon landing we discovered that there were five dark jedi aboard. We entered a duel, and..." Ayslyn paused.

Master Windu raised an eyebrow," Yes?" It sounded curious, but in truth he was worried, slightly.

Luke suddenly cut in," They are all dead."

Windu and Yoda exchanged a look.

" We are afraid that many of the Jedi will soon be joining you on Ziost. Your mother has been removed from power by the new Chancellor Parp."

Luke nearly dropped the comm link. "What? How did this even happen?"

Yoda sighed, looking older than ever," Know the answer to your question, we do not."

"When are you to arrive here?" Ayslyn asked.

Master Windu answered her," In a day or so, but when we arrive we would like you to head back to Coruscant to keep an eye on the political arena."

Luke started to argue, but decided against it. It was time to get to the bottom of this, before the situation got any worse.

Out of nowhere Luke's comm link beeped. Luke read the comm number before answering it," It's my father's comm link number."

Ayslyn was still talking to Yoda and Windu, and all of them were staring at Luke, anxiously.

Luke answered the comm, since it was not a holo comm, no image appeared, only the sound of a voice.

A voice that did not belong to either Anakin or Obi-Wan.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke's green lightsaber cast the dark temple in an eerie glow. Ayslyn stood behind him, her lightsaber in her hand, but not activated.

The voice that they had heard on the comm link had revealed that Anakin and Obi-Wan had in fact been captured, and from the trace on his comm Luke had determined that whomever had been using the comm link was stationed somewhere under the temple.

So far the temple seemed to be as empty as the rest of the planet, but the two padawans knew better.

Luke took a deep breath and stretched out with the Force, searching for his father's Force signiture. He had to find him. What would his mother and sister do if he came home without him?

Of course, that wasn't the way Yoda and Windu had seen it. As soon as they heard the message they had ordered Ayslyn and him to wait there for them to arrive before attempting to rescue their fathers.

...Skywalkers are not very good at taking orders...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayslyn jabbed Luke in the side," How many are there?"

Luke rolled his eyes, but looked in to the huge underground room. There had to be at least fifteen dark jedi guarding the cell where Luke knew his father to be.

" A lot."

" Thanks for such an exact measurment," Ayslyn commented, sarcastically.

Luke grinned," You're welcome."

Ayslyn sighed," We can't take on so many opponents, we'll have to wait for the others to get here."

"No, it could be too late by then," Luke replied," this is our only chance."

" Luke," Ayslyn muttered," We can't do this-"

Luke frowned, but an idea began to form in his head," We could if we were...more in synch with each other."

Ayslyn raised an eyebrow," You mean like a battle mind? A mind meld?"

Luke nodded," It is the only possible way we can defeat all of these-"

" No!" Aylyn shouted," I know there is another way. Mind meliding is dangerous. If one of us was to die it would damage the other person as well!"

" No that won't happen," Luke said, quickly.

"Luke this is too risky! What good could this do us?"

Luke stared at the ground for a moment," I think it could help us in the future, we will most definetly need it. We can communicate telepathically, understand what the other is going through, and gain Force power through it..."

Ayslyn said nothing for several moments. This was an awful idea. She knew Luke could think of something better for a plan, but a part of her really wanted to understand Luke in the way the meld would allow...

"I do not agree with this," Ayslyn retorted finally," and our fathers will not approve, but if we must-"

**A/N plzz review!**


	8. Rescue

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to oddly impowering songs

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all. Especially SW.

A/N In case you haven't heard my computer screen has been broken. It is sad but true, and I will try as hard as can to update this as much as possible, but I have a hectic schedule. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I would love for you to review...it motivates me to update more often. Also, if any of you have any ideas for more fics in this series please add it to the review!

Info: This is part of a long series which includes( thus far)- _My Heart, Life Day, Attack of the Padawans, The Masters Strike Back, The Pranking Menace, Nightmare Tribulation, Escapade Via Skywalker, Farewell My Friend, Reclaiming Family, Teenage Terror, Skywalker Psychoanalysis, and Love and Destruction._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part VIII- Rescue

The lights in the underground Sith chamber flickered off ominously. Ayslyn felt a tingling sensation in her head. It took her a moment to realize the sensation was actually the touch of Luke's mind.

Ayslyn lowered her mental block, and immediately caught a flow of words from Luke's mind.

_...Attack to the left first, I'll go to the right and spring the old men. We might need them._

Ayslyn frowned. _We could have done that without the mind meld, Luke._

There was no reply, so Ayslyn dug deeper into the older padawan's mind. It was a mass of tangled emotions, but as Ayslyn started to climb through them, an alarm went off in Luke's force sense, a dark jedi was preparing to cut through her skull. Luke's anger at the dark jedi had alerted Ayslyn enough for her to block the blow.

Luke turned down what appeared to be a long hall way, with her Force sensitivity so strongly connected to Luke's it made it insanely easy to pinpoint her father's location. Luke was heading for his cell first. The majority of the dark Jedi had follwed him, but the seven remaining would soon be attacking her visiously.

Ayslyn would usually take the defensive in a battle, but against so many opponents she wouldn't stand a chance. Instead, the petite, blonde angled foward with a burst of Force-provided energy. She managed to wound one, and disarm another.

There was a breif wave of pride from her link to Luke, so Aysly tuned into what was happening. Luke had been able to free Obi-Wan, and was now going even further into the underground to find Anakin. Luke was telling Obi-Wan to stay behind and take care of the remaining dark Jedi.

Ayslyn sighed. She _knew _what Luke was doing, he was trying to rescue his father by himself, and thus try to earn the ability to begin the trials. Ayslyn shook her head, there was no way he was leaving her out of this.

She raced forward.

And ran straight into an eight foot tall, muscled, Zabrak dark Jedi.

Most of the time, Ayslyn would have found it somewhere in herself to be afraid of the Zabrak's huge stature, but she was too determined to join Luke to feel fear.

With a calculative thought, Ayslyn smiled to herslef. With a quick hand movement, the Zabrak went flying backward, and Ayslyn started to run.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin's head snapped up as soon as he felt Luke's presence grow stronger.

With a hiss the blast door to Anakin's cell snapped open, revealing a grinning Luke.

"Nice rescue, huh?"

Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was actually very impressive, but since when did Luke become the one saving _him_ from danger? Anakin hated the ping of jealousy at the thought, and so he pushed it away.

"We need to find answers from the dark Jedi before we return to Coruscant," Anakin stated.

Luke shook his head,"...we need to talk about that...there has been a slight change in plans, but I suggest we get back to the X-wings before I explain."

Anakin nodded.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Luke and Anakin had caught up to Obi-Wan, an odd feeling of forebodding was starting to spread through Luke.

He rubbed his head absentmindedly.

Anakin glanced at his son, feeling his unease.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Luke mumbled.

Suddenly the pain in his head increases, and he winced in pain as his head began to throb.

Obi-Wan was dueling with a femal dark Jedi, but Anakin looked at his son in worry.

"Luke! Tell me what's wrong now? Are you hurt?"

Luke shook his head, which was still throbbing," No-it's," Luke cried out in pain once more,"Ayslyn's in danger!"

A/N Plzz review. Enjoy the cliffy! hehe.


	9. Broken

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Watching Star Wars videos.

Disclaimer: I do not own SW, at all. *tear* Not one little bit...

A/N Sorry, once again, for a long wait. I pretty much have....no time to do anything I enjoy anymore, but do not fear I refuse to give up, I'm stubborn like that. Now, here is...Part 9. Please read, enjoy, and review!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part IX- Broken

Ayslyn Kenobi rubbed her head. She was too disorinted to even recall how she had ended up unconsious in the first place. Her eyesight was blurred, but as she tried to focus on her hands, she could swear that a red substance that strangely resembled blood was gleaming off of her palms.

She shuffled to get to her feet, stumbling with the attempt, but as soon as Ayslyn placed weight on her right leg she was met with a pain so crippling that she tumbled back to the ground.

She winced, and looked down at her leg.

It appeared to be broken.

_Great._

Ayslyn's mind seemed cloudy, and she didn't even want to try to contact Luke through their link.

The room she was sitting in was dark, with only one long computer terminal in the center. From her position, Ayslyn was at a disadvantage, the only blast door in the room was on the other side of the computer terminal.

Ayslyn crawled toward it, using what little stregnth she could. She had barely moved a few spaces when the blast door snapped open with a whoosh.

A cloaked figure entered the room, even in her dulled state Ayslyn could tell he was a Sith. The temperature of the room seemed to drop at least ten degrees at his presence.

The sixteen-year-old padawan shrunk back, trying to conceal herself in the shadows, even though she knew it was pointless, the Sith could undoubtedly sence her presence...he was probably the one who had put her there in the first place.

The Sith laughed in a clearly sadistic way.

"Are you afraid, little Kenobi?"

Ayslyn frowned at the patronizing tone in the Sith's voice.

"Do not worry, I am sure your pathetic Jedi partners will come back for you. Maybe even that young, impulsive, padawan you seem so connected to."

Ayslyn gathered her wits from the Force," There is no point in attempting to goad me into a verbal fight with you."

The Sith sighed," Ah, I see you have your father's personality...great negotiator, but poorly dull in wit."

"How would you know, when indeed you have no wit yourself?"

The Sith chuckled," Maybe I was wrong, perhaps you have some of your mother's wit afterall."

Ayslyn froze. _How did he know her mother?_

Before Ayslyn could contemplate the meaning more, the Sith rushed at her, the force behind the blow broke several of her ribs instantly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

******

Luke yelled out, as another wave of Ayslyn's pain hit him with full force.

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan were now hovering over him. Fear and confusion were etched on their usually stoic faces.

Luke was only catching bits and pieces of their conversation.

"...he isn't wounded outwardly."

"...why did he say Ayslyn's in danger?"

Suddenly, Anakin froze. Obi-Wan followed suit," I sence it too."

Luke didn't hesitate, he took off at a sprint toward the temple once more. Obi-Wan followed directly after him, but Anakin was slower. His thoughts dwelled on Luke's strange behavior.

Once inside, Obi-Wan paused briefly to search for his daughter's presence; however, Luke had no intention or need to stop. He knew exactly where Ayslyn was.

Anakin, who was still in the rear ( as hard as that is to believe) took a note of Luke's keen knowledge on Ayslyn's position for later.

Obi-Wan and Luke didn't stop once, even if a dark Jedi crossed their path, only Anakin paused every once in a while to more closely observe his wayward padawan.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Ayslyn Kenobi sighed; she knew that she was dreaming._

_She knew that because she felt no pain...only peace. She smiled as the lst rays of sunlight began to fade in the evening sky of Talus. Ayslyn was sitting in a meadow filled with her favorite flower, Tulanian Violets. They were multi-colored with blue petals on the outside, and stark white petals on the inside._

_She recognized the meadow as the one next to her uncle's home._

_In front of her a short distance stood Luke and Leia. Both of them were oblivious to her, and were laughing happily at something Ayslyn could not see, a closer inspection revelaed that Anakin and Padme stood behind them._

_Luke and Leia couldn't have been more than six year old. Luke's hair was much lighter than present day, and his short, skinny frame was not anything like it had been only an hour ago. Leia was grinning, dimples and freckles making themselves known._

_Padme was smiling, gently, and Anakin shared a mischevious glance with his son before simultaneously tickling Leia._

_Ayslyn laughed, enjoying the family moment, but her laughter soon died away when a dark figure began to loom in the distance. The figure grew closer with each passing second, and right before her eyes the Skywalker's started to change._

_Anakin became stoic and empty...slowly seperating himself from his family, whilst Padme grew older and wore a permanently worried expression. Leia was holding on to Han in a sad embrace, and Luke was once again grown and reaching for Ayslyn._

_Ayslyn reached back, desperate to stop her world from changing, but just as she reached for his hand, the image dissolved..._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Sith had his red saber raised, poised to slice Ayslyn's head clean off her shoulders.

Ayslyn could do nothing physically to stop his blow, so she did the thing that Han and Luke had taught her to do.

She reverted to huttese swear words.

The Sith lowered his blade with sickening precision. However, before he could so much as graze Ayslyn's neck, Luke was there parrying the attack with his green blade.

"Don't even try," he warned.

The Sith snarled in anger, easily taking Luke's bait to a duel.

This left Ayslyn completely alone, and in a perfect position for Obi-Wan to get her to safety.

He smiled, trying to lift his daughter's spirits," Defiant until the end, I see." Ayslyn grinned, or attempted to, at the mention of her swearing.

Obi-Wan said nothing more, but lifted her in his arms, thankful she was alive.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N Please review, this chapter originally had more content but I had to slpit it in two in order to post this today!


	10. Return

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to some awesome music

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, at all, not a bit, not even....okay I think you get it

A/N Well midterms are FINALLY over, thank the Force! Okay everybody, here is what is probably the mid way point in this fic. Well, not that anyone read this, but although originaly this was only supposed to have twenty chapters it might have more...but I might change my mind you never know...so without further ado here is Part X.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part X- Return

The pitch blackness of the Sith temple was shattered as the lights flickered, dimmed, flickered again, and died. Luke and the Sith that had captured Ayslyn were circling each other, lightsabers glowing.

The Sith grinned in a manor that reminded Luke of a feral animal," I know all about you, you know," the Sith said, casually.

Luke didn't let his gaurd down," So you're pathetic enough to stalk me, then?" Luke asked.

The Sith's eyes flashed a yellow color with his anger at the snide comment. Luke felt a brief wave of fear, before burying it deep.

Luckily, the Sith hadn't sensed his fear.

" I am not stalking you,_Skywalker_, I merely like to know my enemies weaknesses."

Luke snorted," Yeah, well, you are doing a poor job."

"Really?" The Sith said it like a challenge. " I could tell you the truth you know. I could tell you what is _really _happening in the galaxy right now."

Luke had yet to move his lightsaber," Why should I trust you? Who are you anyway?"

The Sith frowned," I am Darth Malo."

Luke shook his head," I've never heard of you. You can't be that important."

Darth Malo launched at Luke, but Luke parried his attack and they began circling once more.

"Soon," Malo warned," soon the entire galaxy will fear my name-"

Luke felt a prickling sensation in his Force sense, and had the sudden premonition that he should move to the left.

Just as he did so, a huge piece of metal crushed Malo against the wall.

Luke looked behind him in surprise.

His father was standing there," We don't have time for goading, Luke, we need to get to Coruscant._ Now."_

Anakin turned to leave, and Luke followed...but paused momentarily to check Malo's life signs with the Force.

"He's still alive."

Anakin was already leaving," He is not that big of a threat, leave him."

Luke was torn. He had the feeling that Malo** would **be a threat. He took one last look at the unconsious Sith...before rushing after his father.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Anakin arrived in the clearing where the X-wings had been positioned he found Obi-Wan, carrying an injured Ayslyn, onto the shuttle which was now smoke free.

Anakin followed suit, entering the shuttle with a bit of trepidation.

Obi-Wan had found his way to the living quarters of the shuttle, and had laid Ayslyn down on a bunk, much to her displeasure.

He then turned to Anakin, ignoring his daughter's protests," I believe the shuttle is in good enough condition to travel to Coruscant, and Ayslyn cannot fly her X-wing in this state, it would be best to take this shuttle."

By then Luke had arrived on the Shuttle," Are you kidding? Going to Coruscant in unmarked shuttle is like a death sentence!"

Anakin gave him an annoyed look, but Luke paid him no attention.

Obi-Wan answered him calmly," We will inform the council of our arrival before we get there, they will give us clearance."

Anakin nodded, and slid into the pilot's seat.

" I can pilot this easily," he told them," but the ship's going to need it's motivator to be repaired. I have tools in my X-wing...Luke can repair it while we fly."

"_While _we fly?" Ayslyn appeared skeptical.

Anakin nodded," It is not badly damaged, it will be fine during the start of the flight."

The three non-injured Jedi retrieved the belongings out of the X-wings and within minutes they were heading to Coruscant.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke sighed. The motivator was fixed, and they had made an easy departure from Ziost.

Obi-Wan was thoroughly convinced that the Sith ahd let them excape, but Anakin and Luke had written it off as them not wanting to waste their resources before the upcoming battle.

Then the council had contacted them.

Luke was sure something awful had happened...like murder, but instead Yoda had informed them that the Senate had managed to postpone the departure of the Jedi for the battle for a couple of days.

They were an hour's distance from Coruscant when Luke finally managed to escape long enough to talk privately with Ayslyn.

As Luke entered, he made sure the blast doors shut, he had a feeling it would be...unfortunate for Obi-Wan and Anakin to hear this conversation.

Luke smiled slightly. Her eyes were closed, and Luke leaned back against the door frame, observing her.

She looked like an angel when she slept. Her pale blonde hair was spread out around her, and her face was peaceful...

Luke only had a short moment to observe her however before her sparkling gray eyes popped open.

"Hi," Luke greeted her.

Ayslyn did not reply, in fact she didn't even spare him a glance.

Luke frowned, and slowly began to probe her mind...

"Stop it, Luke," Ayslyn snapped.

Luke smirked," Why?"

"It is making me uncomfortable...no _you _are making me uncomfortable."

Luke raised an eyebrow," I don't know-"

Ayslyn interrupted him," Yes you do. You feel too much for me, it was obvious to me as soon as we formed our meld bond. You shouldn't..."

Luke blinked._ Well, she always has been blunt._

"-it is irrational-"

Luke stood up to pace," It may very well be the most irrational thing I ever done, Ays, but I can't just ignore this. I do not care about how irrational my feelings are! You cannot disaude me out of my love for you. Nor will you ever be able to."

Ayslyn peered up at his face. It was the first time she had met his passionate gaze since he'd entered the room.

"I...I," Ayslyn seemed to be at a loss of what to say.

Luke moved closer to her, she had managed to get to her feet, but was leaning heavily on the wall. Luke was a mere foot away from her.

" I know you are the more rational of the two of us," he continued, still staring at her intently," but please for once don't rationalize-"

Ayslyn held her breath as he closed the distance between them, he looked down at her face, a hopeful expression on his face.

Ayslyn knew she should deny it. She should deny the fact that she was in love with him. Ayslyn should deny the fact that she was in love with Luke Skywalker.

But she couldn't.

She leaned into him, staring at his crystal blue eyes. He pulled her into her arms and did the thing he'd wanted to do for so long...

He kissed her.


	11. Nightmares

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Star Wars

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Never have, and probably never will.

A/N Thanks to any of you who reviewed the previous chapter, from this point on in the story I am sorry to report the majority of it will be very...well actually I'm not going to say anything. Please review :)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part XI- Nightmares

Luke pulled away from Ayslyn suddenly, turning the opposite direction. Ayslyn wrinkled her brow, confused.

_My father is coming, _Luke explained silently.

Ayslyn nodded, just as the blast door slid open to reveal a grim looking Anakin Skywalker. He studied the two padawans briefly. Luke had is back turned, in a stance that appeared as though he was upset. His head was bowed down, his eyes staring at the ground, but even with Luke's heavy mental shields Anakin immediately picked up on his son's happiness.

Anakin's frown deepened as he turned to look at Ayslyn. The usually stoic padawan was trying hard not to smile and seemed flushed. Something wasn't adding up here.

Anakin cleared his throat," We will be at the temple's landing pad momentarily."

Luke and Ayslyn nodded, but remained quiet.

Anakin sighed. There was only one way he was going to get any answers out of the padawans...mind probing.

"Luke," Anakin paused, he noticed Luke giving Ayslyn a look that made Anakin feel as though they were somehow communicating through thought," come with me."

There was another look.

"Yes father."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once Anakin and Luke had stepped a few spans away from Ayslyn's 'room' Anakin stopped.

Luke followed suit. The boy still had an emotionless expression on his face, which was unlike him.

Anakin attempted to probe Luke's mind, but was immediately blocked by hard walls.

" Your mind is more shielded than usual," he noted, staring at his son intently.

Luke's crystal blue eyes met his father's matching ones. " Your point?"

Anakin recognized Luke's stern face, and annoyed tone. He had worn that same look, and used that same tone many times in his youth.

He glared at his padawan," You need to learn respect."

Luke appeared slightly surprised," Respect? Excuse me, _Master, _but I have respect. I respect your right to privacy and don't try to probe your mind, and you should show me the same respect. It's not your business to know everything I think."

"_ I_ am your father. _Everything _you think is my business," Anakin snapped.

Luke shook his head, slightly, and walked to the cockpit, leaving Anakin behind to think about this recent development in their relationship.

-______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Padme and Leia were standing on the Jedi Temple's landing pad, watching as the boarding ramp on the shuttle lowered slowly to reveal Anakin, Luke, Obi-Wan, Artoo, and a limping Ayslyn.

Threepio waved his mechanical arms excitedly," Look, here they come, Mistress Leia!"

Leia rolled her eyes," Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Threepio."

The three of them hung back, allowing the Jedi masters and Chancellor Parp to speak with the four Jedi first.

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed to the Chancellor, who smiled. Ayslyn was unable to bow in her injured state, and Luke pretended to be helping her stand to keep from having to bow to Parp.

Obi-Wan didn't miss this, and he gave Luke a weary look. Luke grinned in reply, when the chancellor wasn't looking, of course.

Masters Windu and Yoda joined the Chancellor in greeting the other Jedi.

" What news do you have to report from Ziost?" Master Windu asked, bluntly.

Obi-Wan answered him," I am afraid that we ran into some trouble, Master. Before we could leave to return to Coruscant, Padawan Kenobi was captured by a Sith."

Windu glanced at Ayslyn," She will need medical attention as soon as possible."

"Agree, I do," Yoda added," Take young Ayslyn to med center, I will."

Yoda aided Ayslyn with the Force as she walked.

"I will go also," Luke added, stepping forward.

"No," Anakin stopped him," You should inform Master Windu and Chancellor Parp about the Sith, you seemed to be having an interesting conversation."

Luke resisted the urge to roll his eyes," The Sith was called Darth Malo, when we left he was unconscious, but I beleieve he was still alive."

" Do you believe that the Sith on Ziost are a threat?" Parp asked, turning once more to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

Luke scowled.

Anakin hesitated, admitting that it was a threat would surely mean war, but it was the truth. Ziozt was a grave threat.

"Yes, it is a threat, Chancellor."

Parp nodded, contritely," It is settled then."

With that, Parp and Windu left, giving Luke and Anakin a chance to reunite with their family. Obi-Wan had set off toward the med center.

Padme launched herself in to Anakin's arms," I am so glad you're both alright!" Anakin kissed her gently," We are fine. However, I can't say I can say the same for the rest of the galaxy."

Luke released his twin sister from his constricting hug with those words," There's going to be a war," he said quietly.

Padme pulled her son into her arms, she had no words for comfort, only a warm embrace.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A _mutilated, burning, corpse was screaming out in pain as flames licked at it's face. Luke covered his ears, the tormented wails were reverberating through the Force._

_It was his father._

_Luke yelled out to him," Father!?"_

_Anakin's only response was to scream, his mechanical arm trying desperately to grasp for something...he was dying!_

_Luke tried to reach for him, but it was too late. Anakin's arm fell limp at his side...the Chosen One was dead._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke awoke with a gasp.

He was breathing heavily, and sweat was poring off of him.

Suddenly he leapt to his feet, his father was dead!

Luke rushed into the hall, only to realize that he wasn't on a lava filled planet, and his father was sleeping, safe in his bed, next to his mother.

Luke took a calming breath.

What was happening?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anakin jolted awake with a start. His eyes immediately searched for Padme's sleeping form. She couldn't be dead!

Anakin let out a weary breath when he saw she was asleep, breathing serenely.

He put his head in his hands. It was impossible he couldn't be having Force nightmares again.

He stood, and walked into the living room, then out to the balcony to look at the stars...

Anakin froze when he stepped onto the balcony, Luke was already standing there. His son's skin was pale, and his eyes were red.

"Luke?"


	12. Assignment

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking Juliet

When: Listening to Techno Remixed Star Wars Themes

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or at all or this awesome remixed songs *dances*

A/N This is part XII, and it's not one of my favorites just because of the fact that it's the sort of connecting chapter in between their mission to Ziost and the always exciting Star Wars ending scenes...anyway please keep reviewing!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part XII- Assignment

"Luke?"

Luke's blonde head snapped up at the sound of his father's voice. His father sounded generally surprised to see him, not angry like Luke thought he would be.

"Dad?"

Anakin released a weary breath," What are you doing up this late?"

Luke wanted to tell his father everything. He wanted to blurt out that he and Ayslyn were in love and he wanted to tell his father about his nightmare, but something stopped him...maybe it was the realization that his father wasn't his confidant anymore, something had changed.

"I could ask you the same thing," Luke finally replied.

Anakin looked out over the balcony, at the continually active Coruscant sky way. Luke mimicked him.

Suddenly, a sleek, black, speeder zoomed past them, and the pilot whooped in excitement at his speed. Next to the pilot sat a little boy, who Luke assumed was the pilot's son, he was also yelling happily.

Anakin smiled faintly, and Luke found himself laughing hysterically as he recollected a particularly funny memory.

Anakin raised an eyebrow," What is so funny?"

Luke doubled over, still laughing. He grasped onto his father for support and took a deep breath," Remember that time, on my thirteenth birthday, when you promised you would fly_ The Cobra Speeder_ at its top speed?"

Anakin chuckled at the memory.

"You mean when Master Yoda was sitting in the backseat of the speeder and the traffic cop chased around the senatorial district?"

Luke nodded, grinning.

Anakin returned his son's smile.

After a few seconds they both turned back to stare at the sky.

" The stars are dim tonight," Anakin observed.

Luke shook his head," No they're not. If you ask me, they 're brighter than they have been in a long time."

Anakin didn't reply, but continued to gaze at the mesmerizing stars.

"Dad?"

Anakin looked at his son expectantly," Hmm?"

" Do you think we'll be able to do things like this after the war starts?" Luke had an odd look on his face, like this would be the last time he ever saw his father.

It disturbed Anakin slightly.

" Of course, son. "

Luke contemplated this, then spoke again," Do you think they'll be sending us on more dangerous missions?"

Anakin frowned," Probably. Such is the nature of war."

" What if something bad happens? Like what if you go off...on some mission...and don't come back?" Luke's voice was shaking with the memory of his nightmare.

Anakin sighed," Luke, you shouldn't worry about that, I doubt anything will happen to me."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, the Skywalker apartment was back to its usual 'normalcy'...if you can call anything that has to do with them 'normal.'

Leia had already finished getting dressed for the early morning Senate meeting. Today they were deciding when and how to begin the battle at Ziost. Leia had settled on a casual white dress, much the opposite of her mother who was still in her bedroom, dressing.

Anakin was in the kitchen attempting to fix some semblance of breakfast, and Luke had just rushed into the living room.

Luke's hair was in disarray and his Jedi robes had been thrown on in a matter of seconds. Leia snorted at the site of him.

" What happened to you? You look like you were trampled by a bantha," Leia commented, a note of laughter still in her voice.

Luke glowered at her and grabbed a piece of burnt toast," I...didn't sleep well last night."

Except, because he had a mouth full of toast it came out as," Fy dint slewell las nife." Leia, however, was used to this and completely understood what her twin brother had said.

"Why not?"

Luke started to answer her, but Leia's comm beeped. She held up a finger," Tell me later."

She started to exist the room in a hurry, but Luke called out to her first," Say hi to Han for me."

Leia flushed and angrily stomped out of the room.

As soon as Luke had downed what little was edible out of his father's breakfast he started off to do the door, at even faster pace than Leia had earlier.

"Where are you going?" Anakin asked, they didn't have to meet with the council for another hour.

Luke froze.

"I'm..."

He tried to think of an adequate lie, but figured there was no point.

"I'm going to see how Ayslyn is doing."

Anakin nodded," Is she still in the med center?"

Luke shook his head. Ayslyn had been allowed to go home last night. Then, he all but ran for the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ayslyn knew Luke was outside the blast door even before he knocked, but she didn't let her father know this fact.

Obi-Wan opened the door with the Force.

" Hello, Luke. What brings you over to our apartment?"

Obi-Wan smiled at the padawan, who found himself grinning back.

"Oh, you know, the usual...my dad tried to cook this morning." Luke shuddered and stole a piece of bantha bacon from the table.

Obi-Wan gave him a knowing look. " You would think someone who eats so much, such as your father, would learn how to cook."

Luke nodded, still chewing his food.

" Can I go see how Ayslyn is doing, Obi-Wan?"

" Of course," Obi-Wan replied. It was muffled by the sound of the holo vid but Luke still heard loud and clear. You didn't have to tell him twice.

Luke quickly made his way to Ayslyn's room. It looked just the same as the last time he'd been there...about five years ago. The walls were a sky blue color and the room seemed to be kind of plain, with only a few pictures of Ayslyn and her father, a couple of Luke and Leia, and one single framed photo of Ayslyn's mother.

Ayslyn was sitting in a reclining, hovering chair, watching the holo vid avidly, but as soon as she saw Luke she smiled.

"Hey."

Luke plopped down in the chair next to her, grinning," How are you?"

Ayslyn wrinkled her nose in distaste," My ribs were healed through a Jedi Healing Trance last night, but my leg is still going to take a couple of days."

Luke sighed," I'm sorry. If I would have gotten there sooner then-"

Ayslyn immediately cut him off," It's not your fault, and if you say it is I will be forced to...."

"To what?" Luke challenged.

Ayslyn laughed," Well I don't quite no yet, but it won't be pleasant."

The two sat for several minutes talking about Ziost, and of Han Solo and Leia. Then they continued to what the holo vid, the 'Droid Show' was on, it starred a couple of droids who were always getting into trouble...it reminded Luke of someone but he couldn't remember who...

Suddenly, Ayslyn asked him out front," What happened in your nightmare?"

Luke frowned," How did you read my mind? I have shields up!"

Ayslyn shrugged," They're not strong enough to keep me out, obviously."

Luke rubbed his temples," I don't want to talk about it-"

Thank the Force, right at that moment Obi-Wan announced it was time for the council briefing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Different assignments for you, we have," Master Yoda said. In front of him Masters Kenobi and Skywalker stood with their padawans.

"We would like you, Anakin and Obi-Wan, to go and help lead the Jedi at Ziost," Mace explained," Master Yoda will stay here, but I will also be going."

Yoda nodded," Stay on Coruscant and investigate the new Chancellor your padawans will."


	13. Control

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Hey Monday

Disclaimer: Saying I own Star Wars would lead to the dark side....well actually I like the dark side so I'm just going to say I do not own Star Wars.

A/N Okay, here is part XIII! The last chapter before the Star Wars world begins to to unravel once more...anyway when you review please tell me how you think this story is going to end, I'm interested in seeing what you all think. Oh yeah, if you've read all of my stories in this line of fics than you'll recognize this scene from a previous story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part XIII- Control

As night came on Coruscant, the Jedi were anxiously awaiting the outcome of the Senate meeting. The only exception was that of two Jedi padawans. Luke Skywalker and Ayslyn Kenobi were in a training room, conversing on the very subject that was keeping most Jedi awake that night.

" I'm sure that the Senate will decide to go to war. When they do is of no consequence," Luke commented," I don't see how the other Jedi cannot see that."

Ayslyn shrugged," It doesn't really matter if they see it. Like you said, it's going to happen either way."

Luke sighed, and dropped hos head momentarily.

"What about our assignment?" Ayslyn asked after a couple of minuits.

Luke laughed," Investigating the chancellor? I would much rather be out on the front lines fighting the Sith."

Ayslyn frowned," I, for one, am glad we're not going. I have a really bad feeling about Ziost."

" Yeah. It's called a dark side planet, of course you would have a bad feeling about it. We all do."

Luke stood up, inspecting the training room...or at least acting as though he was.

Ayslyn also stood," You know what I mean, Luke. Something terrible is going to happen there!"

Luke wheeled around, a tinge of anger in his eyes," Yes, Ays, a battle is going to happen there! That would be a terrible thing!"

Ayslyn just stared at him for a second, then took his hands in hers. " What's wrong?"

Luke closed his eyes," It- it's just that dream."

Ayslyn looked up at Luke," Tell me."

Luke sighed.

" I saw my father, on a lava planet."

Ayslyn nodded, not taking her eyes away from him once.

" He was mutilated and burning...he was_ dying,_ and I couldn't save him."

Ayslyn kissed the older padawan on the cheek," Well, all is fine now. Your father is anxiously awaiting news from the Senate, and is perfectly healthy...no lava in sight."

Luke chuckled," You make it sound like a joke."

Ayslyn smiled," I try...," she paused," Why are you still upset?"

"I'm sorry. I can't get that nightmare out of my head! It was so real!"

Ayslyn hugged him, and he pulled her closer. It felt better with her near him," Luke, remember this, As long as there is love in the universe nightmares will stay in dreams."

She pulled away and Luke grinned," You said and did the same thing five years ago."

Ayslyn shook her head," Not exactly." She leaned in so they were so close their noses were touching. Luke smiled, and kissed her deeply.

"You're perfect, did you know that?" he asked.

"No, I did not. Did you know you were brilliant?"

Luke smirked," So I've been told."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Luke woke up once again from the same nightmare about his father he was glad to find that it was morning on Coruscant and that he had managed to at least get some semblance of a good sleep.

However, as soon as Luke was awake enough to be aware of his surroundings he felt as though something was...off kilter.

Luke jumped out of bed, and pulled a shirt on before rushing out of his room and into the living room.

Leia was pacing back and forth, speaking on the comm with Han, and his mother was making breakfast. Luke paused momentarily, where was his father?

As if reading his mind, Padme said," The Senate decided that the Jedi would leave at noon today. Your father is meeting with the council."

"Oh."

Padme noticed her son's odd expression," What's wrong, Luke?"

Luke shook his head," Nothing."

Padme frowned, upset by her son's secret behavior," Ayslyn called for you earlier. It seemed urgent."

Luke perked up as soon as he heard Ayslyn's name," What did you tell her? When di she call exactly?"

Padme smiled at Luke's optimism," She called ten minutes ago, I said you'd be there in twenty."

Luke grinned and went back to his room to quickly shower and change into Jedi robes, when he came out he still had five minuites to get there.

Padme handed Luke a bag full off a great smelling breakfast," Go, I am sure Ayslyn will enjoy some breakfast so I packed extra."

Luke opened the door and headed out-

"Oh, Luke?"

Luke turned back to his mother.

" Just because I packed extra _doesn't_mean you can not tell Ayslyn about it and eat it all yourself."

Luke grinned," I love you mom."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Ayslyn was opening the door for Luke before he even got up close to it.

"Hurry, Luke! I've got some news on the Chancellor."

Luke entered Ayslyn's apartment, ans sat at the table, awaiting the news. He pulled out his breakfast from the the bag Padme had packed it in.

"Want some?"

Ayslyn shook her head.

" This is serious Luke. Last night, I had Artoo bug the Chancellor's private chamber."

"You what?! Why didn't you tell me-"

" You were asleep, but it doesn't matter! You'll never guess what I found out."

"What?" Luke was still slightly angry about not being told about her plan.

" I think Chancellor Parp is being controlled by Palpatine."


	14. Secrets

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to 'Underworld Rise of the Lycons' soundtrack

Disclaimer: I do not own SW at all. Not one tiny bit.

A/N This is Part fourteen of this chapter in the AU series, and I hope you guys continue to review until it's finished and then review for it's sequels and prequels I will undoubtedly write. Please review this chapter and I hope you enjoy it and the other chapters that will follow.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Part XIV- Secrets

" I think Chancellor Parp is being controlled by Palpatine."

Luke's mouth dropped open. It took several seconds for him to compose himself enough to reply," What? How?"

Ayslyn didn't reply to him, she merely called out," Artoo?"

The droid in question rolled out into the main room of the Kenobi apartment, and beeped expectantly.

" Play the recording."

Artoo seemed happy enough to oblige. Immediately, a recording came to life.

Chancellor Parp was in a very bland room that must have been his personal quarters.

_It matches his personality._

_I agree._ Luke jumped up, startled by the voice in his head.

The voice chuckled. _It's just me, Luke._

Luke sighed. _Right._

Before Ayslyn could reply he returned his attention to the recording, little had happened in the brief span of time he'd been distracted. Parp was still standing in his room with his guards.

Parp turned to the guards," Leave now." The guards bowed and left the room quickly.

Only moments after that, a dark, shadow like, figure emerged..._from_ the chancellor.

Luke felt his jaw drop even lower. The dark figure was hard to make it, but even with Luke's limited knowledge of the Sith Lord he could tell it was obviously Darth Sidious.

Parp knelt before the figure.

"Stand, Parp."

Parp did so, shaking slightly with fear.

"It is almost complete. Within days _I _will have complete control of your body, and with it the Senate."

"B-but, my l-lord," Parp stuttered," What w-will h-happen to _my _soul?"

Palpatine was beginning to disappear but he managed to chuckle sadistically and reply," It will be...taken care of, my friend."

With that, the recording ended.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke and Ayslyn raced to the speeder bay, Artoo and Threepio were trailing behind them.

_We have to get there as soon as possible, the council must be informed of this before it is too late. _Luke nodded to Ayslyn's mental comment.

_If the Jedi go to Ziost without knowledge of this, I'm sure they'll all fall into Palpatine's clutches. _

Ayslyn frowned. _I sense a trap._

Luke nodded, in agreement. _I sense the dark side._

Luke came to an abrupt halt, searching through the speeders anxiously.

"What are you _doing_!?" Ayslyn demanded.

"Looking for the fastest air speeder possible."

Ayslyn sighed," By the time you find one, you would have waisted more time than if you took a slower one."

Luke glared at Ays, and jumped into a blue T-16 skyhopper. Artoo and Threepio climbed in after him and Ayslyn followed suit.

"Let's see what this can do," Luke started the air speeder with a flourish. The T-16 soared into the air and Luke sent it speeding into the Coruscanti airways.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The High Jedi Council was deep in conversation when Luke Skywalker burst through the door to their meeting chamber.

Ayslyn Kenobi and two droids followed closely behind.

Mace Windu stood," What is the meaning of this, padawans?"

Luke took a deep breath," We have important knowledge on Chancellor Parp."

Ayslyn nodded.

"What information do you have?" Windu asked, urgently.

The council grew quiet, even Anakin and Obi-Wan were anxiously awaiting the news.

"We believe that-" Luke started.

"Parp is being controlled by Palpatine," Ayslyn finished.

" That's impossible," Master Windu declared.

" Master Windu is right," Anakin concluded," I destroyed Darth Sidious eighteen years ago."

"Dad, you don't undertand, Palpatine's...spirit has returned from the netherworld of the Force."

Anakin shook his head, and refused to believe what Luke was saying.

"We have proof," ayslyn added.

" Perhaps if you show us this proof, we can decide if this is the truth."

Ayslyn took the hint.

"Artoo?"

The little droid wheeled forward, but there seemed to be a problem. Artoo beeped, confused.

"What's wrong?" A feeling of dread filled Luke and Ayslyn.

Threepio translated," It seems Artoo cannot find the recording in his data banks."

" But how could anyone delete it from his memory? He's been with us this whole time!"

As if on cue a cold feeling engulfed the two padawans and they heard a faint sadistic chuckle.

Anakin raised an eyebrow," Well?"

Luke looked at his father pleadingly, then looked at the faces of the other Jedi Masters," You have to belive us! You are walking into Palpatine's trap if you don't!"

The Jedi Masters faces remained stoic and unfeeling. Luke's heart fell into his stomach.

Windu looked at the pleading Skywalker in front of him, and his hard expression softened slightly," I'm sorry, Luke, but without proof there is nothing we can do."

Luke looked at the ground, feeling overwhelmed. How was he supposed to save his father or anyone for that matter if they didn't want to be saved?

"I understand," Luke replied.

"We're sorry for interrupting," Ayslyn added. The two slowly walked back to the door.

Luke sighed_. It's up to us now._

Ayslyn didn't reply. The cold sense of dread had just gotten worse.


	15. The Storm

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to the Underworld: Rise of the Lycans soundtrack

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all. Whatsoever. I'm not kidding. This isn't a drill. DISCLAIMER ALERT!

A/N Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed this story! It means a lot to me if you do so...*hint* *hint* please review it ASAP!!!! Anyway, I've been grounded from the computer unless it's a weekend, except today is homecoming at my highschool, and being in band I just marched in the parade and I'm now going to the football game...after I write this.

ALERT: I'm sorry about mistakes, spellchecker isn't working!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Part XV- The Storm

On Coruscant rain was a rare occurance, and an all out thunderstorm was even more of an oddity, but yet that monring when Luke and Ayslyn left the Jedi High Council metting, dark clouds were looming on the horizon.

A atreak of lightning flashed in the distance and thunder crackled.

There was little traffic in the air lanes because most peopl had headed home at the first sign of a storm. Luke jumped into the airspeeder, slamming the door behind him.

Threepio looked at Artoo imporlingly," The weather is dreadful today! My bolts are going to rust if we get caught in this storm."

Ays gave the gold droid a stoic glance," Get in the speeder then, Threepio."

The two droids slowly climbed onto the speeder, and Ayslyn followed.

She had barely shut the door when Luke shot off of the landing pad. His jaw was clenched and his eyes were set in a blank stare.

Ayslyn touched his arm gently, and allowed her sense of calm flow into him. Finally after several moments, he began to calm down.

"What are we going to do?" Ayslyn asked.

Luke shook his head," I have no idea. How do you win when you're up against a ghost?"

Ayslyn frowned," We have to get more dirt on the chancellor. Ghost or no ghost...we just have to."

The entire speeder was momentarily silent.

There was an erratic beeping from Artoo, soon enough Threepio's own voice started bickering as well.

Finally with some not-so-nice sounds from Artoo, Threepio said," Artoo and I offer our help to you, Master Luke."

Ayslyn smiled," Thanks guys, but we're going to need more help than that," Artoo beeped angrily, and Ayslyn hastily added," No offense, Artoo."

Luke grinned," I know just where to get more help."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Luke and Ayslyn stood in the center of a padawan classroom.

They had just told the room full of padawans and knights about Palpatine's plot and how it involved Parp.

There was a general outcry amongst the padawans and knights in attendance. The majority of them were just as skeptical as the Council had been.

And the ones who believed them didn't want to help.

The young Jedi Knight, Eron Yinn, stood. He was several years older than Luke and had been his friend since before the 'Pranking Wars'.

Yinn cleared his throat and shouted," **Hey! Shut up!"**

The bickering Jedi became silent.

Along with Eron Yinn, several other friends of Skywalker and Kenobi stood up. The clawdite, Meta Dogu, Ahsoka Tano, Iulio Antilles, Mikel Ackbar were amongst the ones that had stood up.

Ahsoka, being the oldest and most experienced of the Jedi standing spoke on their behalf," How can you not trust Luke and Ayslyn's word? U have grown up with them! Some of you have been their close friends since you were younglings. Surely, you must all feel that something is wrong...something is happening. The masters have refused to see it, but sometimes the masters must learn from the padawans. It's up to us now."

" **All** of us," Luke added.

At first the room remained as silent as ever, then slowly a young padawan, barely old enough to be an apprentice, stood up. She was a Twi'lek, with dark purple eyes.

" I don't really know you all that well," she addressed herself to Luke and Ayslyn," but my name's Kar'sey Lonesity and I want to help."

Ayslyn bowed her head," Thank you."

In a ripple effect the rest of the room began to stand. Maybe there was some hope.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

The storm was still darkening the skies an hour before the Jedi were to leave for Ziost.

Luke and Ayslyn had come back to an apparently empty Skywalker apartment. Although, at any normal time that might have possibly taken advantage of being alone...they were too anxious to think of a plan to stop Palpatine.

They only had an hour before it would be almost impossible to do so.

Ayslyn sat in a hover chair, but Luke contiued to stand.

Both of them were silent for several seconds before Ayslyn finally spoke," What do we do?"

Luke shook his head, absentmindedly," We have to get Parp to confess."

"But," Ayslyn argued," all Palpatine would have to do is pull another dissappearing act and we wouldn't have anymore proof."

" We'll have to put some kind of Force-field around it. Which is why we needed all the help we could get, the more people, the stronger the Force-field."

" I hope it works," Ayslyn whispered.

Luke pulled her into his arms," I do too." With that she leaned into him, and their lips met. Suddenly an angry presence made itself known in the room.

The two padawans instantly turned away, to see Anakin Skywalker standing in front of them.

He pointed an accusing finer at Luke. " I knew you two were secretly seeing each other. You lied to me, Luke."

Luke started to speak, but Anakin took a menacing step closer, his eyes flashing a feral yellow color," Don't try to make excuses. You are a liar, and from what I can tell are going to become much worse. If you do not stop this craziness now, you will become a monster, I am sure of it."

Luke gaped at his father. If Luke was angry at his father it was hidden deep, underneath the hurt and fear flowing through his heart.

" Why don't you take a look at a mirror, _Master_**. **_I _am not the one with the eyes and soul of a monster, that would be _you_."

Anakin paused, said nothing, and left.

The whole universe seemed to become a dark hole at that moment.

A/N Plzz review.** Sorry for mistakes. Spell checker is broken.**


	16. Destruction

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Three Days Grace

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars...sadly.

A/N Sorry about the long wait, I was grounded for a while :( And it has been difficult to find time and urge to write, but the urge is back so here is chapter 16. The previous chapter didn't receive any reviewers which saddened me, so please review, it helps me to write. :D

* * *

Part XVI- Destruction

Destruction.

That was the feeling the Jedi received upon arriving on the Sith planet of Ziost. They had brought a large percentage of Jedi to fight. Masters, Knights, and even some Padawans had opted or been obliged to fight.

When the Jedi had arrived in the atmosphere, it was easily concluded that the Sith did not want an aerial battle, for there were not any ships awaiting them.

Master Windu, who was acting as the ultimate leader of the Jedi forces, with Ki-Adi-Mundi and Anakin Skywalker as his subordinates, made the decision to be blunt. As Anakin had said," The Sith know we're coming, so why hide?"

In all there were four Jedi transport ships, and a good many small winged fighters as well, so landing was no easy transition, especially for Master Skywalker, who was suffering from sleep deprivation.

His dreams and visions of Padme's death were driving him to the edge, and unbeknownest to him, Luke's nightmares of Anakin himself burning alive were also continuing.

On top of his already stressed state, Anakin's mind was still dwelling on what his only son, and padawan, had said to him earlier.

Anakin turned his gaze away from the port window, it was time to stop dwelling on his failure. Maybe Luke was right, maybe he was a monster, but that didn't matter, the point was that Luke was changing.

Just like him.

People had always talked about how much Luke and Anakin were alike. It had been a common subject throughout Luke's life. The fact that he shared his father's eyes, and hair color was only part of it.

Anakin had also realized a long time ago that Luke shared his trait for reckless impulses, along with his stubborn nature, and love for flying and mechanical techniques.

It had never really worried Anakin until Luke started becoming a teen, then when it became obvious that Luke, like his father, also had a tendency for nightmares along with a slight problem with controlling his feelings...that's when Anakin had started to worry.

Instead of egging Luke on with his stunts, and joining him in crazy schemes, Anakin started trying to discourage them, but it seemed all of Anakin's attempts to change his son had only made it worse.

Luke was simply too much of Skywalker...and _that_ was the problem.

With a sigh, Anakin stood, and exited the ship. It was time to fight, Luke could wait.

* * *

Back on the stormy planet of Coruscant, the remaining three Skywalker's were attempting to have dinner, Ayslyn, Han, and Chewbacca had joined them.

Padme's meal was far from great that night, just a simple Tatooine soup that Anakin had taught her how to make, and some Nabooan vegetables.

Ayslyn tried to eat the meal, she really did, but she was anxious about what they were planning on doing the next day, just before the Senate's meeting. By then they would have news from Ziost, and hopefully proof that Chancellor Parp was being controlled by the spirit of Darth Sidious.

Even Luke, who nearly always scarfed his food down like a kath hound was barely eating anything, his mind seemed to be somewhere else completely.

Ayslyn glanced at him as she took a bite of a steamy vegetable, he staring at the ground, looking spaced. Even without being able to feel what he felt, and read his mind, Ayslyn could tell it was about his father.

Padme and Leia seemed to notice Luke's melancholy also, and were watching him anxiously. It seemed the only people who were managing to eat were Han and Chewie, and they easily took care of all of the uneaten food.

They soon retired to the living room to watch the holovid, and Leia followed them, shooting her mother a look, that Padme returned knowingly.

Ayslyn stayed, however, she knew what was on Luke's mind, and she also knew Luke wouldn't want to tell his mother anything.

Even if he should.

Padme turned to her son, after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. Padme started to speak," Luke, was something wrong with the food tonight? You hardly touched anything."

"Oh," Luke said," I'm not hungry."

Padme raised an eyebrow," I find that hard to believe."

When Luke didn't reply, she frowned," Luke, what's been troubling you? Neither you nor your father have slept in days and...I really wish one of you would just come clean with me!"

Luke sighed," I'm just...worried about Dad is all."

"Why? What's wrong with your father?"

Luke stood and ran a hand through his hair.

Padme looked up at her son, a small, half-smile on her face," You remind me so much of him sometimes."

Luke frowned," Don't say that."

"Why ever not?" Padme demanded.

"I-we had a fight today before he left...and...," Luke sat down again, looking miserable.

Padme tried again." And what, Luke? You can tell me."

" And," Luke started," I think that might be the last time I ever see him, and I was yelling! I've been having nightmares about dad dying, mom."

Luke had stood up again, and Padme hugged her son tightly," Don't worry, your father will be fine. It was just a dream."

Luke nodded. Hopefully his mother was right.

* * *

Anakin's lightsaber slashed through the torso of what appeared to be a weak dark Jedi, he had entered the Sith temple, with the sole purpose of finding the Dark Lord of the Sith. There was always a supreme Sith Lord.

...he just had to find him.

As it turned out, he didn't have to look far. Anakin had entered a holocom room, to see a holo version of Chancellor Parp speaking with another Sith.

That wasn't why Anakin was shocked, however, it was the fact that the voice coming out of Chancellor Parp's mouth was eerily familiar.

It was the voice of Palpatine.

A/N Please review ASAP! Thanks ;p


	17. Offer

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to 'Underworld Rise of the Lycons' soundtrack

Disclaimer: I do not own SW at all. Not one tiny bit.

A/N Here is part seventeen...and just so it is clarified this fic is only supposed to have twenty chapters, and a short epilogue. After that there will be several short fics, and two more long chartered sequels. At this time I'm releasing the name of the sequel( so that I don't forget) it's **War and Hate**, it doesn't very happy does it? But anyway when I post the sequels to this story please continue to read and review them it help keep the series going ;)

* * *

Part XVII- Offer

"Hello Anakin."

Anakin froze, Palpatine was dead!

"Please come in, we have much to speak about," Palpatine's voice sounded just as he remembered it, the only difference was the fact that it was coming out of Chancellor Parp's mouth.

" No. This is impossible! You're dead!" Anakin felt what little calm he had left drain into fear.

Parp smiled sardonically," My body was...destroyed...yes, but as you now realize my soul has been alive all this time."

"But the prophecy-"Anakin argued," I was suppose to destroy the Sith."

Palpatine cackled in a way that sent shivers down Anakin's spine," Let me tell you something, that prophecy was completely misread, my friend. _I_ will tell you what _really _happened, my master, Darth Plaguleis influenced the midi-chlorians to create you. You were meant to join the dark side."

"That's a lie!" Anakin snarled.

" No, Anakin, it is the truth. Surely you must sense it after being fed the lies of the Jedi for so long."

Anakin said nothing. It all fit. Everything made sense now...but he couldn't betray the Jedi. He couldn't.

Palpatine turned to the other Sith in annoyance," Leave us." The Sith bowed to his master, then hastily left.

" Do you remember when I told you about the Sith's ultimate powers?"

Anakin nodded..._they can even stop people from dying._

" Then you know that it is the only way to save Padme from her fate."

Anakin glared at the deceptive Sith Lord," How do you know about that?"

Palpatine never answered his question, instead he said," Padme _will _die. You're only hope is to join the ranks of the Sith so that I can teach you the only power that can save her."

"I..."

Anakin felt his resolve faltering. Palpatine was right...this was the only way.

Suddenly, Luke's words came back to him," _...Why don't you take a look at a mirror, Master**. **_I _am not the one with the eyes and soul of a monster, that would be _you."

Anakin felt his throat tighten. After he saved Padme, he would return...he would finally talk with Luke, but this was the only way.

Anakin sunk to his knees," I...pledge myself to your teachings."

Palpatine smiled in a sadistic manner," Good. Very Good...The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become. Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth… Vader."

"Yes, master."

"Now, go, Lord Vader, lead your troops against the Jedi. Leave know survivors."

Anakin took a deep breath," Yes, my master."

* * *

Luke ignited his lightsaber with a flourish, and Ayslyn followed. She turned to the two Jedi on her right and nodded. Meta Dogu's blue blade and Ahsoka's green also sprung to life.

On Luke's right side, Eron, Iulio, Kar'sey, and Mikel Ackbar did the same.

"Are you ready?" His voice was devoid of his emotion as he addressed his friends, they were standing outside the door to Chancellor Parp's office.

A familiar voice answered him," Are you sure about this?"

Luke turned to see Master Kenobi standing behind him.

Ayslyn gasped," Father, what are you doing here?"

"Master Yoda told me to keep a good watch on you," Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber as he spoke.

"What about the battle?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan frowned," I don't know, all I know is that it hadn't even begun when Master Yoda asked me to come back to Coruscant."

They all fell silent at a noise from within the Chancellor's office.

"Let's go."

* * *

Chancellor Parp( Palpatine) wheeled around in his chair to face the group of Jedi.

"What brings you here...perhaps you have something important to tell me about, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan took a defensive stance," Im afraid not, _Palpatine_. We've come here to stop you, we know what you are planning."

" I have no idea what you are talking about,_Kenobi_."

Luke stepped up, to the point he was between Obi-Wan and Parp," No more lies. Stop hiding behind politics, you are the Lord of the Sith...act like it!"

_Luke..._

Ayslyn spoke telepathically, _What are you doing? You're goading the Lord of the Sith!_

Luke gritted his teeth, _Your point?_

_...My point is that's reckless...and it's actually **working!**_

Luke turned his attention back to Parp.

Obi-Wan had said something, and now Parp activated a red-bladed lightsaber.

"It's treason then."

With a noise utterly un-humanoid Parp launched himself at Luke and Obi-Wan.

Luke barely managed to dodge the Sith's blade and Obi-Wan parried just in time, but with a sharp move Parp had kicked him in the jaw, sending Obi-Wan to the ground.

Palpatine raised his blade to slice Obi-Wan in half, but Luke placed his own blade in between them.

" Are you sure that's wise, boy?"

The voice was cold and snake-like. It made Luke want to shrink back in fear, but he didn't.

Meta swung her lightsaber behind him, intending to catch him off-guard as Ayslyn joined her from his other side.

Palpatine disarmed Meta easily, and blocked both Luke and Ayslyn to the point of perfection. Meta had little time to react from the loss of her lightsaber, and Palpatine thrust his forward as if to skew her through the stomach, but at the last second, Eron Yinn jumped in front of the clawdite.

Palpatine's blade pierced Eron instead of Meta. Meta screamed, but didn't have time to mourn, she was reaching for Eron's blade when Obi-Wan said to her," Knight Dogu, there isn't anything more you can do here! Take Eron to the med center at the Temple as soon as possible."

Meta nodded and with the Force levitated the dying Eron out of the room. Palpatine had already effectively killed Eron Yinn and likewise gotten rid of Meta Dogu.

With a simple Force jump, Palpatine stabbed Mikel Ackbar and Kar'sey with one blow. Ahsoka, who had been working with Obi-Wan, Luke, and Ayslyn to disarm him from the other side, pulled away to check the two hurt padawans, she was very close to Kar'sey and Mikel was her own padawan.

She checked for Mikel's pulse several times but found nothing, Kar'sey's was faint, Ahsoka copied what Meta had done and levitated them out of the office, running at top speed to avoid Palpatine.

Luke glared at the Sith Lord and in an attempt to get a blow to his head, broke the large, glass, window in the Chancellor's office. Palpatine was gaining the upper hand on Ayslyn...

Luke panicked he had to save her. It was his fault Mikel and the others were probably dead...he had to do something.

There was a shout from outside the window, and Luke looked down to see Han Solo and Chewie waiting in a large air speeder.

" I suggest you jump now, kid."

Luke made a side kick at Palpatine, and in the process pushed Ayslyn out of the broken window, he and Obi-Wan followed close behind.

They had failed.

A/N pLZZZZ review!


	18. Order

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to the Offspring

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Not even the right to have a life.

A/N Thanks to **Moonstar 11, XxRandom NemesisxX**, and **anakinpadmekenobi**for leaving great reviews for the previous chapter:) More depressing things to come, sadly, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! I'm also open to any interesting plot ideas any of you have for any story in this AU, so please add them to your review...oh yes and please leave a review. The more reviews you give a story the more people want to read it!

* * *

Part XVIII- Order

Palpatine's evil smirk looked odd and stretched on the face of Chancellor Parp, but seeing as he was alone in the Senate chambers no one could see it anyway.

He clicked on his comm link. It was time to do the thing he'd been waiting on for eighteen years. It was time to give the order.

"The time has come. Execute Order 66."

Very few of the commander's even hesitated. It was finally done. Order 66.

* * *

_At 2100 local time, on the second day of the Battle of Ziost, the order was given. The order that would mark the end of an era...an order that only an estimated 100 Jedi survived._

_At the Battle of Ziost things suddenly turned for the worst. The battle had been about even, but that was before all of the clone troopers turned on their Jedi commanders._

_The icy air and fog covered ground seemed to loom over the betrayed Jedi. Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Aayla Secura, Plo Kloon, Saesee Tiin, and Kit Fitso were among the first casualties. _

_The countless other Jedi Knights were easily destroyed during the battle, a great many of them died at Vader's blade, but what Vader really wanted was to face the remaining Jedi Masters still on the planet._

_From his calculations the only remaining Jedi Masters period were Obi-Wan, Yoda, Windu, Shaak Ti, and Piell. The only living council member on Ziost though was Master Mace Windu...and Vader was going to kill him._

_As it turned out, Windu had the same plans for the Sith._

* * *

The hum of a lightsaber alerted Vader to the presence of another Jedi. Vader knew his resolve was once again faltering...perhaps it was the fact that he was destroying the very order he had protected since he was nine years old, or maybe it was because he had just murdered three young padawans...whatever the reason his composure was slipping.

He took a deep breath, and thought of the only reason he was doing this. Padme. It was for Padme, not never ending power. Wasn't it?

Vader turned around to face Windu.

" What have you done, Anakin?" Windu demanded. His violet blade reflected his eyes in the near darkness of the Ziost sunset.

" Do not speak down to me, _Windu. _I have more power than you can ever dream of!"

Windu shook his head," I speak down to anyone who murders innocents! You betrayed the order! You have betrayed your former master and your entire family!"

Anakin yelled with fury and with a running, spin attack began the duel.

Windu's surprise did not show in his movement, he easily blocked the younger man's attack and struck at Vader's feet. Vader parried and flipped to the other side for a quick kill, but Windu sent him flying back with a Force push.

With a running leap, Windu caught Vader in a vulnerable spot. With all the Force power Windu could muster weighing down on Vader's lightsaber, the only thing keeping him alive was his own Force power repelling against Windu's lightsaber.

Vader smirked at the Jedi, and released a Force push powerful enough to knock Windu unconsious when he hit the ground.

Vader slowly crept toward the Jedi Master, he wanted Windu to be awake when he killed him, not unconscious.

Vader was less than a foot away when Windu jumped to his feet, swinging his lightsaber with perfection. The shocked Sith fell to the ground as Windu's lightsaber left a searing cut in his right leg.

Windu looked at Vader sadly," I _am _sorry about this Anakin." His violet blade was locked in the killing stance.

"Not as sorry as you will be," Vader snarled. Windu hesitated for less than a second but it was enough, Vader pulled Windu's lightsaber away with the Force, and in the span of a couple of seconds had his lightsaber and Windu's violet bladed saber poised to take off the Jedi's head.

Vader did not hesitate, he severed Windu's head before the Jedi could even react. Finally, Vader fell to his knees in exhaustion and disbelief.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Darth Vader turned to a group of about thirty dark Jedi and lesser Sith," Darth Sidious has given the order for me to return to Coruscant. You will kill all the remaining Jedi, that the have not been finished off. I will be returning with the 501st squadron of clone troopers to kill all Jedi at the temple on Coruscant."

With that, Lord Vader briskly walked off toward his...or rather Anakin Skywalker's X-wing, for they were two completely different people now.

* * *

Senator Leia Skywalker and her mother, Padme Skywalker were both sitting in an appalled silence listening to Chancellor Parp's speech.

Along with them Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma were also sitting in Leia's pod.

"...I must say I am deeply saddened to tell you all what has happened, but as Supreme Chancellor I will not lie to the Republic about such important matters. The Jedi, and some within our own Senate, had conspired to create the shadow of separatism using one of their own as the enemy's leader… The Jedi hoped to unleash their destructive power against the Republic by assassinating the head of government and usurping control of the clone army. But the claims of would-be tyrants were valiantly opposed by those without elitist, dangerous powers. Our loyal clone troopers have quelled uprisings on a thousand worlds… The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. Jedi are now enemies of the Republic, they have conspired against us, and attempted to take over the galaxy...These have been trying times, but we have passed the test. The Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning. In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society, which I assure you will last for ten thousand years. An Empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body and a sovereign ruler chosen for life. An Empire ruled by the majority, ruled by a new constitution.

By bringing the entire galaxy under one law, one language, and the enlightened guidance of one individual, the corruption that plagued the Republic in its later years will never take root. Regional governors will eliminate the bureaucracy that allowed the Separatist movement to grow unchecked. A strong and growing military will ensure the rule of law… Under the Empire's New Order, our most cherished beliefs will be safeguarded. We will defend our ideals by force of arms. We will give no ground to our enemies and will stand together against attacks from within or without. Let the enemies of the Empire take heed: Those who challenge Imperial resolve will be destroyed."

There was a thunderous applause from the Senate building.

Padme shook her head," So this is how liberty dies...with thunderous applause." Leia was about to reply when her holo comm beeped.

The blue-form of her brother appeared when she answered it.

"Luke?! Where are you? Are you okay-"

"I'm fine," Luke replied, sounding anything but," but there has been a disturbance in the Force...thousands of Jedi have been murdered-"

"We know. Luke, you've all got to hide. The new Emperor Parp has declared the Jedi to be enemies of the Republic. If you're seen you'll be killed!"

Luke frowned and turned away for a moment," Leia, tell mom we're going back to the Temple to warn the others...we think there's going to be a raid."

"No, Luke, wait-"

The holo Luke disappeared with a flash.

"Mom," Leia turned to Padme," we have to go home now...Luke and the others are returning to the Temple."

Padme stood up," We must hurry then. I...hope your father is alright."

Leia tried to smile," I'm sure he's fine."

**A/N PLZZ REVIEW**


	19. Raid

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to fantastic music

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...the usual...*yada* *yada*

A/N Hi, everybody! I just want to remind all of you that there will be a sequel to this titled, **War and Hate.** And I also want to answer some of my reviews here: To**XxRandom NemesisxX:** More is here!!! And thanks for the reviews! To:** anakinpadmekenobi: **Thanks for your comments! Especially on V/A's 'what have I done?' I just wanted to sort of get across the point that he is confused and what not. To:**Jedi totallyNsane: **Thanks for all of your reviews :) And it is a lot like the movie, mainly because it supposed to be sort of like Episode III except it happened 18 years later...the next two sequels to it are also a lot like the original series, but not completely. To: **Moonstar 11: **I believe I already answered your review, so I'm just going to say thanks! Now, please enjoy :)

* * *

Part XIX- Raid

Luke jumped out of the speeder as soon as it landed, with Obi-Wan and Ayslyn behind him. The Jedi Temple was anything but serene...the Jedi were preparing to fight.

Luke watched them through blurring eyes. Had it been that long ago since he'd been running around playing hide and seek with his dad? Or since he'd played pranks on Ayslyn with Leia? His memories seemed to haunt the corridors like ghosts.

He angrily wiped the tears from his eyes before Obi-Wan or Ayslyn...or worse Master Yoda saw him crying. He stopped suddenly," We need to check the med center to see how Eron and Kar'sey are."

Obi-Wan frowned, stroking his greying beard," We might not have time, we must warn Master Yoda and the others..."

"I'll do it," Ayslyn replied before he could finish," Dad, you and Luke should go warn the other masters...I will check at the med center."

Obi-Wan nodded," Good idea. Come on, Luke."

Luke paused for a second," I'll catch up in a second, Master Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan smiled knowingly and kept going.

Luke looked down at Ayslyn, she had tears in her usually shining gray eyes. Luke pulled her close to him, and rested his head on hers," I wish this wasn't happening."

Ayslyn pulled away slightly and looked up at him," Me to." She kissed Luke gently, but lingered for a moment, before pulling away once more," I'll see you soon."

Luke sighed and ran after Obi-Wan. They entered the turbo lifters and waited for their arrival at the Council's room.

" How long have you loved my daughter, Luke?" Obi-Wan asked, sounding casual.

Luke couldn't hide his shock," I...how did you..."

Obi-Wan chuckled," I know her and you, it was quite obvious. So, how long have you loved her?"

Luke met Obi-Wan's eyes," Since the moment I met her, but I only realized it about five years ago." Obi-Wan smiled, but before he replied the turbo lift stopped and the two found themselves in the High Jedi Council chamber.

There was no Yoda however, only Masters Piell and Shaak Ti were present.

Obi-Wan looked surprised," Where is Master Yoda?"

Shaak Ti frowned," He was called away to Kashyyyk early yesterday, Master Kenobi. It seems a group of Sith had attacked. He took some of the clone troopers with him, but we have received word that he escaped unharmed from Order 66, and will soon be back on Coruscant."

"Who is left?" Luke felt his throat tighten at the question.

Master Piell answered," We have received confirmation from the Force that all other Masters besides ourselves and Master Yoda have been murdered, including Master Windu."

Luke collapsed into one of the chairs...this couldn't be happening!

"What of Master Skywalker?" Obi-Wan asked, worriedly.

Shaak Ti only shrugged," We have had no confirmation either way."

* * *

Meta and Ahsoka stood up as soon as they saw Ayslyn enter the med center.

" What happened?" Ahsoka demanded. Meta looked more than slightly distressed, but was listening intently.

" We failed. But the rest of us were unharmed, Han Solo rescued us. How are the others?"

The two Jedi glanced at each other," Mikel was dead when we arrived," Ahsoka said, her voice strained," I should have protected him...he was my padawan."

Ayslyn and Meta said nothing. Maybe at one time they would have tried to comfort the older Jedi, but with so little good news, they couldn't muster up the happiness.

" Iulio and Eron both-" Meta's voice broke and she began to sob to the point Ayslyn could barely make out what she was saying," they died before we made it to the med center."

"What about Kar'sey?" Ayslyn asked, trying not think of the loss of her friends.

"She held on...but she had lost to much blood to be healed."

Ayslyn wiped the tears from her eyes, but before she could cry anymore the ground shook underneath them.

"What's happening?!"

There was another shake, and Ahsoka ran out into the entrance hall to see what was shaking the floor. When she came back in, she appeared to be shaking," They're here."

* * *

The raid was brutal.

Even up in the upper chambers, Luke was assualted by at least a hundred clone troopers. He managed to get enough information from the Jedi who had been in the lower levels to know there was a Sith Lord leading the troops. A _dangerous_ Sith Lord.

Luke heard the hum of a lightsaber from across the dark room, and immediately went into action, crossing blades with...

Ayslyn.

"Luke! I've been looking all over for you!"

"And so have we!" From the other side of the room Leia, Han, Chewie and Threepio and Artoo entered the room.

Leia was carrying an unconsious baby girl in one arm, and a blaster in the other.

"Where did you get the baby?"

Leia smiled slightly at her brother's odd expression," We walked in on a bunch of clones killing all of the Temple's younglings, and by younglings I mean babies. This one can't be more than a couple months old."

Leia showed them the small, human baby before returning back to business. We need to get as many people out of here as possible. Han has _The Falcon _waiting across the street, we're taking all of the hurt Jedi that we find to the lake house on Naboo."

"Why there?" Ayslyn asked.

_It's going to be the first official Rebel base_. Leia sent telepathically to her brother, _I can't say it aloud, we might be heard._

Luke nodded.

* * *

The hall was dark, but Vader could still easily see the lone Jedi waiting for him. The young female Togruta, stood resolute against the dark lord.

"_Anakin_?"

Vader only activated his lightsaber in response.

Ahsoka activated her green saber in a state of pure shock," It was _you!_You're the new Sith Lord!"

Vader slammed his blade against Ahsoka's," Maybe I was wrong all those years ago-you won't amount to anything...especially since you won't live much longer!"

Ahsoka switched to one side of the Sith and feinted back to the other side in an attempt to disorient her former master.

Vader laughed and easily parried the attack," I know all your moves, _Snips_, give it up."

Ahsoka took a deep breath to calm herself and Force-jumped over Vader. Maybe if she kept him moving he would tire faster.

"You have no right to call me Snips, only Anakin Skywalker can do that, and you are not him."

"You're right. I'm not." With that, Vader's lightsaber struck the Knight in the chest.

"All too easy."

* * *

Luke felt Ahsoka fading, and before he realized what he was doing he was by her side.

"Ahsoka! Wake up!"

Ayslyn and Leia had been close behind him but both of them stopped at the sound of Luke's voice. Ahsoka had been very close to the Skywalker's. She was Anakin's first padawan after all.

Ahsoka never woke up, but at the sound of voices in the hall, Vader had paused.

Luke looked up just in time to see the dark figure looming at the end of the hall. The blue saber in the man's hand illuminated the yellow of his eyes.

The figure was gone as soon as he was seen but that one look was enough.

"_Dad_?"

A/N **Plzzz review**!


	20. Lies

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Finally being ungrounded

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing at all.

A/N Sorry guys I meant to update this days ago but I was sadly grounded for what I think are pointless reasons...anyway back to the story....this was originally supposed to be the last chapter before the epilogue but I might need at least another chapter to finish. It all depends on how this chapter turns out. Please continue to review! And thanks to every person who has continued to read this story :)

* * *

Part XX- Lies

Darth Vader bowed before his master. Parp acknowledged him with a short nod," You did well, Lord Vader."

"Thank you, my master," Vader said, his voice which had been devoid of all emotion suddenly changed to a softer tone," Now that we have disabled the Jedi it would be beneficial to me if we started searching for the Sith technique to save Padme's life..."

"Do not worry, Lord Vader. We will get to that soon enough, but first you must go to the Mustafar system, a group of useless politions have gathered to counter act our Empire."

Lord Vader resisted the urge to grumble," Yes, my master."

With that Vader departed from the soon-to-be Imperial throne room, he had someone to see before he left for Mustafar.

* * *

Leia frowned as she observed her brother. He hadn't said anything since Ahsoka's death...nearly three hours ago. Leia knew he was hiding something from her, from all of them really, and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Luke?" Luke's head popped up when Leia called his name," Han's leaving for Naboo now, he said he would give us a ride home."

Luke shook his head, his long padawan braid swished in his face as he did so," I'm not going home."

Leia sighed," Why not? I know you can't stay but I'm sure mom's worried-"

"No, Leia." Luke took his sister's hands in his own as he spoke," If I went home it would endanger both you and mom, if I was caught all of us would be killed."

"Then why don't Ayslyn and you go with Han and the others to Naboo, you'll be safe there!"

Leia's voice was rising with the fear for her family, but Luke shushed her.

"Luke...what's going on?" Luke's crystal blue eyes penetrated Leia's soft brown ones.

"The Sith Lord who led the attack on the temple-the one who killed Ahsoka and the younglings...it's dad, Leia."

Leia shot her brother a look of shock," No. That's impossible-"

" I saw him with my own eyes. I felt him through the Force. It is him."

" What are we going to do?"

"You're going to go home and stay there with mom, I'm going to find out where my Master is and I'm going to save his life."

Leia raised an eyebrow," I don't think so, Lukey. First off, I'm going with you and are you sure it's wise to try to save dad right now. He's a Sith."

Luke glared at the ground," I don't care."

* * *

Ayslyn stormed up to Luke.

"You're going to stop this nonsense now, Skywalker."

Luke shrugged," I don't know what you're talking about." He looked down at the the short statured blonde teen.

"Force knows you do, Luke Skywalker! You have to turn your father in to the council."

"What council?" Luke snapped, Ayslyn stepped back in shock. Luke was also somewhat shocked he hadn't meant to sound so angry.

"If you don't tell Grand Master Yoda about this you're betraying the Jedi!"

"I'm not betraying anyone! I'm trying to save my father's life!"

" He's not your father anymore! Don't you see, he's a Sith! He killed hundreds of Jedi!"

" You're wrong! He's still my father...I have to save him!" Luke yelled, his emotions were so pent up he was physically shaking. He spun around so he was no longer facing her.

"Fine, but if you don't turn him in, I am."

Luke wheeled back around to face the young Kenobi," You wouldn't."

"Try me," Ayslyn started off in the direction of where she knew her father to be," I will turn him in, it's the right thing to do."

Luke ignited his lightsaber," Not if I stop you."

Ayslyn turned around, but didn't grab her lightsaber," Stop, Luke. You'll end up just like he has if you don't!"

Luke kept his lightsaber at her throat," Take it back!"

* * *

Padme rushed to her husband as soon as he entered their apartment, she breathed a deep sigh of relief when she was finally in his arms.

Apparently he was just as relieved as she was for he didn't let go of her for a full five minutes.

" I'm so glad you're safe," Padme whispered," I've heard terrible things-the new Emperor has ordered all of the Jedi to be killed-"

Anakin didn't seem to be listening as he covered her mouth with his.

"Angel, I.."

Padme stared up into her husband's eyes, the usually bright blue orbs were dull and empty looking.

"What's wrong?"

Anakin shook his head in a way Padme had seen both of her children do when they were upset," Nothing," Anakin paused and smiled fondly at the Japor Snippet pendant he'd made for Padme ages ago," I remember when I have this to you."

Padme's brow wrinkled in worry," Ani, what's happening?"

Anakin sighed," I have been given an assignment to go to the Mustafar system. I have to go."

Padme followed him to the door," Why? Can you not just wait here? Leia and Han are bringing the _Falcon_ to pick us up-"

" No, I have to go Angel. I'll be back...I promise."

With that Anakin Skywalker vanished out the door to the Skywalker apartment, and a feeling of emptiness swept over the whole of Coruscant.

**A/N Okay eyerbody, I have decided that this will have two more chapters and an epilogue, please REVIEW!**


	21. Threat

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Hey Monday

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or anything else...I'm a loser without ownership

A/N Here is the first chapter that wasn't intended-Part XXI or 21 if you don't understand Roman Numerals. Now, to get this straight I'm going to try to finish this story by tomorrow night and hopefully start the sequeal sometime next week, but sadly next week I also must return to be a lowly ninth grader on a daily basis...anyway please enjoy and review :)

* * *

Part XXI- Threat

_"Take it back!"_

Ayslyn took a much needed calming breath. Despite all of the times Luke had lost his cool, Ayslyn had never seen him like this, and even though she was hiding it outwardly, he was scaring her.

Ayslyn felt her breath hitch as the windows of the Jedi Temple's lowest landing pad shattered into a thousand shards of glass, Luke's emotional break down seemed to be physically manifesting itself.

With a gentle use of the Force, Ayslyn probed into Luke's mind. Suddenly his feelings were more open to her than would be possible...if it wasn't for the Meld.

His emotions resembled a confused whirlwind. The mix of disbelief, fear, anger, resentment, worry, nad love almost choked her, but Ayslyn knew that just as his emotions were open to her, hers were to him.

She focused her thoughts on calm, serene feelings and on her love...for him. It worked enough for Luke to deactivate his lightsaber and look at her with an intense stare before saying," I have to go."

* * *

Padme once again stood up with a sigh of relief as Leia entered the aparment, looking flustered.

Padme hugged her daughter tightly in greeting, but Leia seemed to distressed to fully return the gesture.

" Mom, has dad been here?"

The former Chancellor Skywalker easily saw past her daughter's political features, she was deeply worried.

"Your father left just a couple of minutes ago. Why?"

Leia bit her lip, a bad habit she'd picked up from her mother," It's nothing I'm just worried about him and Luke, that's all."

Padme nodded, although she didn't truly believe Leia.

"Is the transposrt to Naboo here?"

"Yes. It's downstairs but they're experiencing technical difficulties at the moment-so it might be a while before take off."

"Are Threepio and Artoo with them?" Padme asked.

"Threepio is, but Artoo is trailing behind Luke, wherever he is," Leia replied.

There was an awkward silence before Leia finally asked," Where did dad go, anyway?"

" He was sent to the Mustafar system on a mission," Padme answered," Why?"

Leia stood up, and grabbed a cloak from the closet," No reason. I've got to go make sure Luke's alright. Bye mom, love you."

Padme sighed as the door shut and Leia was gone.

* * *

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was listening carefully to Master Yoda when his daughter came in. The two Jedi masters were stationed in a hidden alcove under the bottom of the Jedi Temple.

It was a small room, with white walls and a single fountain in the center.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Masters, but I have important news about the Sith."

Obi-Wan was silent, but Yoda nodded," Tell us, you should Padawan Kenobi."

" The Sith Lord that attacked the Temple...the one that lead the 501st legion of storm troopers is Master Skywalker."

"What?" Obi-Wan gasped," That can't be...he was at Ziost with Master Windu-"

Ayslyn sighed," I wish it wasn't true, father, but I know it is."

" How?" Obi-Wan asked, still unsure.

"...Luke. I saw it in his mind."

Yoda pointed his cane at the padawan," Mind Meld, you two performed."

Ayslyn nodded," Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan walked over to the computer terminal located in the corner of the room.

"If into the security films you go, only pain will you find."

Obi-Wan continued to rifle through the holo recordings," I must know, Master."

Obi-Wan started the security tape of a hallway in the main building. A small image of Ahsoka appeared on the screen, and not soon after an image of Anakin popped into the view.

Obi-Wan couldn't tell through the recording but he was sure Anakin's eyes looked yellow.

The Jedi master's worst fears were confirmed when Anakin cut Ahsoka down. Then Obi-

Wan switched to footage of his former padawan easily murdering innocent younglings...

Anakin Skywalker was gone.

Yoda clicked the footage off with a Force push, then turned to the Kenobi's," Stopped the Sith must be. Both Parp and Skywalker must be faced..."

"Please," Obi-Wan begged," send me to kill the Emperor! I cannot kill Anakin. He's like a brother to me"

"Strong enough to kill the Emperor you are not."

"I can't," Obi-Wan repeated," I don't even know where he is!"

Yoda pointed at Obi-Wan with his twisted cane," Know where to look, you do, Master Kenobi. Group we will with the Rebellion on Naboo, if succeed we do not."

* * *

Luke pulled his sister in to the close topped speeder quickly, so that he wasn't recognized.

Leia gasped in surprise but managed to realize it was Luke before she could scream.

"Where is dad?"

Leia closed the door to the speeder carefully as she answered," Mustafar."

There was a sad beep from the back of the speeder, revealing Artoo.

"Where are you going?" Leia asked.

"Artoo and I have an X-wing standing by, next to the HoloNet Theatre."

"I'm going with you."

Luke laughed," I don't think so, baby sister."

"Well too bad," Leia replied," I am."

* * *

The Kenobi's entered the Skywalker apartment feeling anything but happy. In fact when they entered they were sure they'd find the apartment empty and the remaning Skywalkers locked in a prison cell.

Instead they found Padme pacing the living room, nervously.

When she heard the door open, her head immediately shot up.

"Obi-Wan? Ayslyn?"

Ayslyn tried to smile," Padme."

Obi-Wan just stared at the former Chancellor.

"Is there a problem, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan slowly sat down on the couch," Padme, listen, we need you to tell us where Anakin's gone."

Padme frowned," Why are you asking?"

Obi-Wan paused momentarily," Anakin's in...danger."

"From the Sith?"

"From himself."

Padme stood up suddenly," You're going to kill him aren't you!?"

Obi-Wan looked at the ground," He's become a very big threat."

" You're lying."

Obi-Wan blinked sadly," I wish that were so. I've seen a holo recording of him...murdering Ahsoka...and killing younglings..."

Padme stood up," I can't hear this right now, Obi-Wan. Leave, please."

Obi-Wan and Ayslyn did as Padme wanted...they had probed her mind as they spoke. Anakin was going to Mustafar, and now so were they.

Obi-Wan said one last thing before he departed," I'm sorry."

A/N Please REVIEW!


	22. Battle

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to the Underworld: Rise of the Lycans soundtrack

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all. Whatsoever. I'm not kidding. This isn't a drill. DISCLAIMER ALERT!

A/N My head is pounding like crazy, but I'm here to write this and despite my best efforts I might actually have to add_ another_chapter. I don't mind if I have to it's just originally it wasn't planned that way but anyway please continue to review and I hope to see all of you read and review the sequel, **War and Hate.**

* * *

Part XXII- Battle

"Artoo? Get ready to land."

There was a trill from the top of the X-wing as the fighter went into the landing cycle. Luke shifted to the right slightly, to give Leia more room. Needless to say the X-wing wasn't built for two and it had been an uncomfortable ride.

But as Leia put it, 'We spent nine months in a much smaller place with each other, I think we can handle an X-wing for an hour.' Luke wondered if she regretted saying that now.

The ship touched down shakily on the unstable ground of the lava filled planet, and Luke and Leia quickly jumped out.

"So this is Mustafar?" Leia mused," Great place."

Luke rolled his eyes at Leia's sarcasm," It doesn't matter, we've got to find dad...without being burned alive by lava."

There was a roaring overhead as an oddly familiar Senatorial ship landed a mere span away.

"Hey that's my..."

"Shhh, look over there," Luke nodded towards the tall, dark robed figure of what appeared to be their father, standing in the corner of the landing pad.

The twins watched in utter disbelief as their mother climbed out of the shuttle and ran over to her husband. Their mother acknowledged their presence with a slight nod but their father continued to act completely oblivious.

"What are you doing out here?" Vader's voice was gentle, unlike what Luke and Leia had expected it to be.

"I was worried about you," Padme answered.

Leia glanced at her brother before stepping forward," So were we."

Anakin sighed," All of you should have stayed on Coruscant where it's safe." He gave Luke an odd look, almost as if asking why Luke had come. Luke cleared his throat," I'm here...to," Luke paused there was no reason tell his father the _complete _truth," say I'm sorry...for what I said, father."

Vader gave him a stiff nod before returning to his wife.

"Obi-Wan told me terrible things."

Luke winced slightly.

"What things?" Anakin demanded, his voice seemed to be losing it's warmth.

"He said...you turned to the darkside, that you killed younglins-"

Anakin lowered his voice to the point where Luke and Leia had to gather closer to hear it," Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

" No," Padme replied," He cares about us."

Luke fidgeted nervously as he felt Ayslyn's presence begin to fill his mind. She was trying to prod him into speaking with her through telekinesis but Luke ignored her call.

Then something clicked in Luke's brain, using their Meld Luke searched for Ayslyn's presence...

She was already on Mustafar...inside the shuttle.

Luke nudged Leia pointedly in the side, then muttered," They're in the shuttle."

Leia grew pale but before she could reply, their mother started speaking again," Anakin, all I want is your love."

Anakin shook his head," Love won't save you Padme, only my new powers can do that."

"At what cost?" Padme argued," You're a good person! Don't do this!"

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother," Anakin said darkly," I'm becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of...and I'm doing it for you. To protect you."

The throbbing in Luke's head was getting worse, Obi-Wan and Ayslyn would be out here any minuite .

Padme ran her hand through Anakin's hair," Come away with us. Come home with me and our children...Leave everything else behind while we still can!"

"Don't you see?" Anakin scoffed," We don't have to run away. I've brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor-I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!"

Padme took a weary step back.

" I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

Anakin scowled," I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned agaisnt me, don't you turn against me!"

Padme's voice was strained with emotion," I don't know you anymore. Anakin you're breaking my heart!"

Leia turned to Luke," Luke, something is wrong-" Luke shushed her.

"You're going down a path I can't follow," Padme continued.

"Because of Obi-Wan?"

Padme took another step back," Because of what you've done- what you plan to do. Stop. Stop now, and come back...I love you!"

Luke finally turned around to the shuttle to see Ayslyn already off the boarding ramp, and Obi-Wan standing there, listening.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan with resentment," LIAR! You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!"

Anakin started toward Padme and reached his hand out as if to choke her...Leia gasped as her mother's breathing was cut off by her father's Force choke.

"NO!" Luke yelled," Mom!"

Both twins rushed forward to stop Anakin, as Obi-Wan said," Let her go, Anakin!"

"Let her go!" This time it was Luke and Leia who said it.

Finally Anakin released his wife of twenty one years from his Force choke.

Luke and Leia were instantly by her side, along with Ayslyn.

Padme was unconscious and her breathing was labored slightly.

Ayslyn and Leia stayed by Padme's side, but Luke stood, angrily.

" How could you do that?!"

Anakin ignored his son, and turned to Obi-Wan," You turned them against me!"

"You have done that yourself!"

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin shouted.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that," Obi-Wan informed the Sith Lord.

As the two continued to banter, Luke returned his attention to his mother.

"We have to get her out of here," Leia said, worriedly.

Ayslyn nodded," There's a medical facility called Polis Massa. It's not far from here."

"Artoo?" Artoo answered Luke with a questioning trill.

" Tell Threepio to come out here and help Leia take mom to the medical facility." Artoo replied with a positive sound and rolled up the ramp to find Threepio.

"Can you fly the shuttle to Polis Massa?" Luke asked as he scooped Padme into his arms to carry her onto the shuttle.

Leia nodded.

When they reached the ramp, Luke handed Padme over to Threepio and Leia and said," I'm going to try to save dad."

"Wait," Leia called out to her brother," Luke, there's no reason to save that monster! He's no longer our father...he's Vader now."

Luke started back toward his father and Obi-Wan but paused just long enough to say," I'm not giving up on him."

Ayslyn was standing on the left of her father, waiting for the ensuing battle, and Luke slowly took his place slightly to the right of his own father.

"If you are not with me...then you are my enemy," Anakin spat.

Obi-Wan sighed," Only Sith deal in absolutes...I will do what I must."

A feral grin spread across Vader's face," You will try."

Obi-Wan activated his lightsaber and Anakin followed suit. With a grunt Anakin triple back flipped until his blade crossed against his former master's.

Luke and Ayslyn didn't activate their own lightsabers, but followed behind their master's waiting until they were needed.

Vader and Obi-Wan fought far more brutally than the padawans were expecting there was a flurry od parries as the two almost defied human speed.

when they grew near the edge Luke's chest tensed, but Anakin merely kicked Obi-Wan hard in the chest and moved back.

Ayslyn to was ready to spring into action, but Obi-Wan caught himself and gently hit the ground with his feet.

Luke glanced at Ayslyn and the two raced along side their fathers.

* * *

The Emperor's office was quiet when a certain green Jedi master entered it.

The wise Jedi easily knocked the two Red Guards out using the Force, then turned to Parp, who was sitting comfortably in his chair.

" I hear a new apprentice you have, Emperor...or should I call you Darth Sidious" The sentence was spoken as if in a casual conversation but it still managed to sound insulting.

Parp's tone was far from pleasant however," Master Yoda. You survived."

"Surprised?" Yoda asked in a comical manner.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the darkside"

With that Parp sent a blast of Force lightening at the Master in question. Yoda was thrown against a wall at the opposite end of the room.

The Emperor cackled," I have waited a long time for this moment...my little green friend."

Parp continued to cackle as Yoda got to his feet.

"At last the Jedi are no more!"

Yoda frowned," Not if anything to say about it, I have."

With a Force push greater than the Emperor had suspected, he was sent flying across the room.

"At an end your rule is," Yoda pointed at Parp," and not short enough it was."

Parp tried to Force jump out of the room, but Yoda cut him off. "If so powerful you are, why leave?" The shot Jedi unclasped his lightsaber and ignited it.

"Yuo will not stop me," Parp's oily voice continued," Vader will become more powerful than either of us!"

"Faith in your new apprentice, misplaced may be, as is your faith in the darkside of the Force."

Yoda launched himself at the Sith, and despite the height difference easily matched the Emperor, but Parp was more powerful than he first anticipated.

* * *

Luke shuddered as his father and Obi-Wan continued to duel across the catwalk....why did this have to be a lava planet anyway?

Finally the four of them entered a closed in space. Ayslyn ran ahead of the rest of them into the comm center, but Luke got stuck behind the older Jedi. Not wanting to be cut to peices...Luke decided to follow behind them several spans.

Suddenly Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's throat. The Jedi began to gasp for air. In a desperate attempt to help her father Ayslyn ignited her lightsaber and slashed at Anakin, but Anakin was suspecting it so he Force pushed the girl across the room. However, in order to do so he had to release his hold on Obi-Wan.

In the process Anakin's lightsaber was knocked across the room with her, and Ayslyn took into her hand. As Anakin kicked Obi-Wan hard in the stomach both duelists fell to the ground. Hard.

Anakin tried again only for Obi-Wan to knock him over into a vunerable position. Without a lightsaber he would be easily disposed of. Luke Force grabbed Anakin's lightsaber from Ayslyn and then Force pushed it to his father.

Vader imeeidately ignited it to block Obi-Wan's killing blow.

* * *

On top of the Emperor's podium, Yoda continued to duel against Parp.

As they did so, the podium rose off the floor and continued to rise until it was stationed in the center of the Senatorial Arena.

Parp's lightsaber met Yoda's but the smaller Force user's hit was stronger and Parp released his block enough to once again gain momentum...

* * *

Vader and Obi-Wan's lightsaber locked together momentarily but were knocked behind them, the two then both utilized a Force push against the other...

The pressure from both sides repelled each other as they were locked in an epic battle of power.

A/N **PLZZ REVIEW! one more chapter!**


	23. Knight

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking Juliet

When: Listening to sad songs, to get in the mood lol

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. At all. Nothing. NOTHING.

A/N Here is the final true chapter in this story, after this there will be an epilogue and a sequel, I will admit that this story does not have a very happy ending, but maybe if you keep ending it will eventually end well. Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. School sucks.

* * *

Part XXIII- Knight

Vader and Obi-Wan's powerful, repelling Force Push sent both of them flying into opposite walls. Vader recovered faster, and with a Force Leap bounded over to the opposite wall, he slashed at Obi-Wan, but the older Jedi dodged the blow.

Unbeknown to the two or the padawans was the fact that Vader's lightsaber had severed the cord of the lava dam's...the lava was on the rise.

Ayslyn watched Luke carefully as their fathers once again emerged onto a sheltered walkway. The older padawan seemed to be completely out of it.

With a sigh Ayslyn dived into Luke's mind...only to find that he wasn't 'out of it' he was telekinetically speaking to Leia.

Ayslyn then began to dig deeper into Luke's mind, only for Luke to grab her by the arm and push her away. It broke her concentration so she'd only had time to sense a mix of worry and anger.

Luke shoved her against the wall," Don't do that again." There was a hard look in his eyes, one Ayslyn had never seen before.

Before she had a chance to explain herself, Luke was gone, sprinting down the walkway to find his father. Ayslyn mumbled under her breath and followed suit.

* * *

Grand Master Yoda was poised, awaiting the Emperor's attack. As he expected it didn't take long for the Emperor's raspy cackle to echo throughout the chamber.

Then, with a wave of his hand a Senate pod zoomed at the small Jedi master.

Yoda leaped onto another pod, but not before the Emperor could launch another wave of Senatorial pod's at him. The Jedi utilized the Force to evade them all, igniting his lightsaber in the process.

Yoda frowned in concentration, as he barely managed to dodge an incoming pod. He jumped onto a lower Senatorial pod, and clipped his lightsaber back to his belt, staring up at the newest pod Parp had sent.

When it had reached within a meter of himeself, Yoda used the Force to stop it, and to Parp's terror, began to spin it around...and around...

Yoda's sent it flying through the air at such a momentum that the Emperor had mere seconds to dodge the flying pod, but somehow he managed to.

However, Yoda followed him, igniting his saber once more.

The Emperor cackled and let a stream of Force lightning burst free. Using his green saber Yoda deflected it, but in the struggle his lightsaber fell to the ground of the Senate chamber, now only his own Force power was protecting him from the Sith's lightening.

The Jedi and Sith both struggled to keep it going, Parp's lightening was starting to fade, but the lightening Yoda had absorbed with the Force hit the Sith with full Force.

The Force of the lightening ball sent Yoda flying backwards, with a thud he hit a smaller pod and from there made his way to the ground. The Emperor's manic laughter continued to echo through the Senate, but he himself was barely hanging on to a pod.

Yoda sighed. It was over. For now.

* * *

Obi-Wan recklessly made is way onto a thin pillar, which extended above the hazerdous lava flow, and Vader followed. Both of them were shifting nervously, trying to control their balance.

The two continued to foolishly duel on the pillar until Obi-Wan Force jumped to the other side. Luke followed the two of them closely. The older padawan jumped onto the pillar then followed them unto the other side of the lava river.

Ayslyn took a deep breath, something didn't fell right...

but she followed them anyway.

The two older Jedi locked their lightsabers, moving dangerously close to the spurting lava, and the feeling started to grow worse.

* * *

Master Yoda gasper for breath as he pulled out his comm link, he was deep inside the air vents in the Senate Chamber when he made the call.

"Hurry, careful timing we will need."

Bail Organa's voice crackled over the commlink," Activate your homing beacon when you're ready."

In the Senate Chamber, two clone troopers bowed to the Emperor," There is no sign of his body, sir."

Mas Amedda, a blue tinted Chagrian, spoke up," Then he is not dead."

Parp's oily voice followed him with," Double your search."

"Yes sire, right away, sir."

As soon as the stormtroopers were gone, Parp turned to his aide," Tell Captain Lege to prepare my shuttle for immediate take off. I sense Lord Vader is in danger."

* * *

Ayslyn screamed as the lava nearly cut her off from the rest of the group.

"Ayslyn!" Luke grabbed her and propelled her forward, but the other Jedi only watched them for a brief moment before continuing their duel.

When the four of them made it into what used to be a closed in shelter, it wasn't any safer than it had been out on the walkway. Lava rocks were flying everywhere along with ash and fire.

Obi-Wan turned to Ayslyn," You need to go home. Take Luke with you, go to Naboo-"

"I'm not leaving you here!" Ayslyn replied, igniting her violet lightsaber," We'll do this together."

Obi-Wan shook his head," No."

Suddenly the shelter they were in began to tilt, and the occupants froze a millisecond before racing toward the exit.

They had only managed to crawl up the pillar when it landed in the lava.

As their father's ignited their lightsabers, the two padawans crawled to the opposite side.

Using a cord attached to the former pillar, Obi-Wan, with Ayslyn in holding onto him landed what appeared to be a lava safe transporter.

Luke followed them landing on a smaller one, with Anakin behind him scrambling onto an even smaller transporter.

Obi-Wan and Vader continued to duel and Luke and Ayslyn were nothing more than background figures to them.

Obi-Wan nodded to himself," I have failed you, Anakin."

Anakin shook his head," I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over!"

"Anakin, the Emperor is evil!"

Anakin's eyes glowed a feral yellow," From my point of view the Jedi are evil!"

Luke shrunk back, he wanted to save his father, but the man in front of him wasn't his father...it couldn't be.

"Well then you are lost!" Obi-Wan yelled, the truth was obvious to them now.

With a look of hatred, Vader said," This is the end for you,_ my friend_."

Vader Force-flipped onto the back of Obi-Wan's transporter, causing Ayslyn to leap onto Luke's.

Anakin lost his balance, but Luke Force pushed him back onto the transporter, making sure he was safe from the lava. Ayslyn glowered at him," Luke, stop protecting him! He's twisted-evil!"

Luke glared at her," You don't understand! What would you do if you were in my position?!"

Ayslyn paused at that. "I..."

Suddenly both padawans felt the urge to turn toward their fathers. Obi-Wan had just landed on the top of a barren, hill.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground."

Anakin's voice was strained," You underestimate my power."

Luke gasped," Don't do it, dad." It was just a whisper...so much so that only Ayslyn heard it.

With a yell of rage, Anakin attempted to jump over Obi-Wan-but as he was in the air, Obi-Wan cut him down.

All of Anakin's human limbs were gone...and he was screaming in pain as he fell a mere centimeters from the lava flow.

Luke jumped into action and turned toward Ayslyn," Ays, please, go distract your father...I have to..."

Ayslyn stopped Luke mid-sentence by kissing him. " You don't have to ask me."

With that Ayslyn jumped onto the hill...and ran behind it.

Luke winced at Anakin's cries of pain, and as did Obi-Wan.

"You were the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force. not leave it in darkness."

Obi-Wan snatched up Anakin's saber, and started up the hill slightly before turning back.

"I HATE YOU!" Vader screamed, pain in his voice.

"You were my brother Anakin. I loved you." A sudden scream from Ayslyn caused Obi-Wan to start running in the direction of his daughter, but before he went to her, he paused once to take one look at his former padawan...

Then he was gone.

Anakin's screams increased as the lava set his mutilated legs on fire, and Luke hurried his pace, quickly jumping onto the hill.

He pulled his father up several spans, despite the fact Vader was struggling against him.

"Dad, stop! Please, I'm trying to save you!"

Finally, Anakin stopped fighting his son, and allowed himself to be pulled up the hill.

He then turned his cloudy eyes on Luke," Go, Luke. There is nothing else you can do."

Luke shook his head," I have to save-"

"NO! The Emperor's coming and I will not be able to protect you."

" But Dad," Luke's voice broke."

"Give me your lightsaber," Vader demanded. Luke handed it over, and his father painstakingly used his mechanical arm, he took the saber and brought it close to Luke's neck.

Luke winced, but the saber only sheared his Padawan Braid," You are a knight now. Go."

" Dad-" Luke started.

" I am no longer your father, Skywalker. Go."

Luke stood up, paused, he didn't care if Vader saw his tears, then turned and sprinted away.

A/N Time for epilogue! Please review!


	24. Emotion

**Love and Destruction**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to Escape the Fate and Simple Plan's 'Hay Dad'.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Star Wars or Simple Plan's song Emotionless( Hey Dad.)

A/N This is the epilogue I promised a while back, and I'm sorry it took so long to get it out guys! I really can't think of a good enough excuse but the truth is I've had exams and the first version I wrote of this I accidentally deleted...so anyway please review! **War and Hate **should be out soon :) Also in part of this I transcribed Simple Plan's Hey Dad for Luke's message to his father.

* * *

Epilogue- 'Hey Dad'

Luke's eyes opened sluggishly. He stared at the blank, unfamiliar ceiling...it wasn't a comforting feeling. The Rebellion provided great care for all of it's members but the underground base on Dantooine wasn't home yet.

There was a worried trill from the doorway, causing Luke to sit straight up in his bunk. He turned to the blue Artoo unit standing in the doorway and replied," Yeah, I'm up, Artoo."

Artoo beeped, positively and wheeled out of the small room. Luke's head immediately dropped into his hands when Artoo left.

It had been nearly a year since Order 66, since Mustafar, and Luke still had nightmares about the place. It was the place where his life had fallen apart.

No, Luke decided, that had happened long before that night, but he lost a lot on that fiery Hell planet. He became a Jedi Knight on that planet, despite the misgivings Yoda had about that fact, but he didn't know. He couldn't possibly understand how mush Luke had had to grow up that night.

Finally, Luke stood up completely. He pulled out another one of his new black tinted Jedi robe's Jedi, along with the rest of the Jedi attire to match.

With superhuman speed, Luke was dressed. He glanced at the small mirror hanging in his room, and looked away just as suddenly.

He looked like his father....even more so now than when he'd been younger. Only a year ago Luke would have been proud to hear that, but a year can be a long time sometimes. His ran a hand through his hair, which had grown to cover his icy blue eyes.

Luke leaned down and grabbed his CommRecorder...today was the day.

He took a deep breath, today was the day he was going to record a Comm message for the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader.

That would be considered an odd thing for a Jedi Knight to do, so Luke locked the door to his room. This was personal.

Ten months ago, Vader had killed his mother, murdered his friends, ruined his life, and destroyed his father.

He flipped the comm on, took another a deep breath and said," Hey Dad."

"I'm messaging you...not to tell you that I still hate you, just to ask you how you feel. And how we fell apart, how our family ended up like this."

Luke paused and ran a hand through his hair before continuing.

"Are you happy out there in this great wide world?!" Luke winced slightly, he'd let a lot of his anger slip out into that sentence, he'd be lucky if someone hadn't heard his shout.

"Do you think about you son? Do you miss your little girl? When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night?! Do you even care if we're all right?!" Once again, Luke felt his voice rising, and he struggled to keep his feelings under control.

"We're all right."

Once again Luke paused," It's been a long, hard road without you by my side, why weren't you there all the nights that we cried? You broke my mother's heart, you broke your children for life. It's not okay...but we're all right."

"I remember the days when you were a hero in my eyes...but those are just a long lost memory of mine. You spent so many years teaching me how to survive...so why did you do it? Why did you kill her!? Why..."

Luke trailed off, realizing he was getting off track.

" I'm sending this to let you know, I'm still alive. The days I've spent so cold, so lost were full of hate. I was so angry. The scars you left run deep inside my soul...there's things I'll take to my grave, but I'm okay."

Luke cleared his suddenly tight throat," It's been difficult since you've been gone. And sometimes...I forgive and this time I'll admit...that I miss you."

"But," Luke repeated," It's been a long, hard road without by my side....and I miss you."

"Bye Dad." With that, Luke sent the message, hopefully Vader would never see it, but if he did Luke had nothing to lose...or so he thought.

A/N Please review and read the sequel, War and Hate! Thanks!


	25. Sequeal now posted!

**A/N Sequel, _War and Hate_, is now out( finally) Sorry guys for taking so long, please review, thanks!**


End file.
